The Heart's Reward
by KingSnow5092
Summary: Sonic and Tailsko are in love with each other ever since they first met. But it isn't going to be easy because a bully named Darkheart the Eagle wants Tailsko to himself. Will Sonic and Tailsko be together in the end? Sonic/Tailsko. AU.
1. Tailsko's New Friend

A/N: Hello there, I'm KingSnow5092. This is my first dream story about my #1 favorite Sonic couple; Sonic and Tailsko, I just love stories about these two. This is my alternate universe story about how Sonic and Tailsko first met, how they became friends, and how they became a couple. In this story, Tails is a girl and his/her name is Tailsko because it sounds more female. Now, I know Tails is a boy and always will be but I love to add spice to my stories to make more interesting. I still like Tails as a boy but the Sonic/Tailsko pairing sounds interesting. I'm a fan of this pairing now. This story is for Sonic/Tailsko fans only, if you don't like this pairing then don't read, but if you do like this pairing then read on!

WARNING: This story has been Rated M for mature readers. This story contains some violence, blood, language, sexual themes, and sexual situations. If you are under the age 17 then click the back button now, but if you are over the age 17 then read on! This story is for kids over 17 or adults only!

Disclaimer: The Sonic the hedgehog franchise, characters, games, and other related stuff belongs to the property of SEGA. But however, my own version of the franchise, original characters, stories, AU ideas, and many more non-related stuff belongs to the property of me! Thank-you and enjoy!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 1: Tailsko's New Friend

Written by: KingSnow5092

It was a breezy autumn afternoon at the school called Green Hill Elementary School and all of the kids were on the playground playing with their friends and family. Everyone was having a great time all except for one...Tailsko the vixen. Tailsko was a female orange fox with blue eyes, tail-length hair, Rouge-like breasts, white muzzle and inner-fur, red lipstick, purple eye-shadow, female figure, red shoes, and two soft, fluffy tails. She was sitting alone on the bench of the playground watching the other kids play together. She wanted to play with them but she didn't know how to make friends. Then she remembered her father told her that if she wanted to make friends, she must ask them if they want to be her friend, if they say yes then they'll be her friend.

"That could work. If I ask someone if they want to be my friend and they'll have to be my friend." Tailsko said to herself as she smiled. Then she got up from the bench and walked into the playground where the kids were playing.

One of the kids, a male green pig was rolling around in the mud puddle like all pigs do having a mud bath when he stopped to noticed that the shadow was covering him. The green pig looked up to find Tailsko standing before him, the pig got up and smiled at her. "Excuse me, will you be my friend?" Tailsko asked. The pig grinned and said "Sure, come closer so I can touch your melons!" Tailsko grimaced at the pig's answer and said "Never mind." Then she ran away from the pig as fast as possible. "Damn it!" The pig cursed quietly so the teachers can't hear him.

Tailsko stopped to the other side of the playground where there was a basketball court. Tailsko sighed, she was glad to get away from that filthy pig. Then she heard something behind her, she turned around and saw two girls playing basketball together. One was a female yellow hippo and the other was a female pink panda. The hippo was winning the game, while the panda was trying to get the ball away from her friend. Tailsko smiled again and said "Maybe they'll be my friends if I show them how good I am at playing basketball." Then she flew over there with her two tails.

"Ha! Ha! I'm winning girl!" The hippo taunted as she was dribbling the ball away from the panda. "Oh yeah, well, not if I get the ball first!" The panda said as she tried to grab the ball but the hippo was too quick for her. Then the hippo was about to throw the ball into the basket when Tailsko grabbed the ball and the vixen dribbled the ball around the panda and the hippo and she flew to another basket and threw the ball in, making the panda the winner. The panda cheered for the fox but the hippo was angry. "That was great girl, you score the winning for me!" The panda cheered.

"Thank you, it was great, wasn't it?" Tailsko said, blushing.

"No it wasn't!" The yellow hippo shouted, standing between the two other girls. "What was the idea of butting in our game like that?" The hippo shouted at her. Tailsko backed away from the angry hippo. "I'm sorry I was only trying to help and wanted to play the game with you girls." Tailsko said timidly. The pink panda grabbed her friend and said "Calm down girl, it's just a game she just want to have some fun with us!" The hippo pushed her friend away. "I don't care, I was having fun until this interloper came in and ruined the game for me! She cheated by using her two tails! Thanks you interloper!" The angry hippo shouted.

Tailsko then got angry and shouted. "FINE! I JUST WANTED SOME FRIENDS IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" The hippo got scared from Tailsko's shouting and ran away. The panda then got angry and stomped over to her. "Don't you yell at my friend like that, maybe she was right you did cheated!" The panda shouted. "OK, SO WHAT IF I HAVE TWO TAILS I'LL JUST LEAVE ANYWAY! GOOD-BYE!" Tailsko shouted at her. The panda then got scared and ran away from the fox too. Tailsko huffed and flew away from the other side of the playground.

Tailsko landed back to the playground where she started to find some friends. Tailsko sighed, she was about give up when she heard laughing behind her. She turned to find three kids playing on the roundabout. The three older kids were a male dark gray bear, a male lavender monkey, and a male dark orange fennec fox (These are the same animals who bullied Tails during the flashback on Sonic X Episode 18: Dam Scam, I just thought I use them as random kids just for fun). Tailsko smiled, maybe the older kids will be nice to her since they know better. Then she walked over to the roundabout and stopped it.

The three kids noticed that Tailsko was standing there with a smile on her face. The three older kids smiled too, but with lust. "Excuse me, may I play with you guys?" Tailsko asked, politely. The kids smiled evilly.

"Sure, just jump up here on the roundabout and then we'll have some real fun!" The bear said, patting down on the free space of the roundabout. Tailsko smiled and she jumped up on the roundabout. The bear and the fox smiled as they knew they were going to have some real fun. But the monkey was sneaking around the wheel so he can get closer to Tailsko. The monkey was close to her and he reached out his hand to touch her when Tailsko noticed this and she jumped off the roundabout and flew away from the bullies.

The monkey swung his arm in dismay. The bear grabbed the monkey and got him close to his face. "What the hell was that about?" The bear asked angrily.

"Yeah, we were about to have some fun with her!" The fennec fox agreed.

"Well, I wanted to touch her first!" The monkey protested. "I saw her first!"

"No! I saw her first!" The bear shouted.

"No! I did!" The fennec fox shouted.

"Oh yeah?" The bear and the monkey said in unison. Then the three bullies started to fight. The bear clawed the monkey's back, while the monkey bit the fox's hand and the fox punched the bear and so on and so on. The other animals noticed this and they gathered around and chanted "fight!" "fight!" "fight!".

Tailsko landed besides the side of the school where it was a little far right to the back door entrance of the school. Tailsko sat down on her knees and sighed. It was no use. "It's no good every time I ask someone to be my friend they either ridicule me or try to touch me." Tailsko said to herself. "I guess I'll never have any friends, I'll be alone forever." And then she cried into her hands quietly so no one would hear her because she'll be ridiculed by the other animals if she did.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, there was another kid who was lonely too, it was Sonic. Sonic was a male blue hedgehog with green eyes, spiky hair down his back, peach muzzle/inner-fur, peach arms, gloves, and red shoes. Sonic was the popular kid at school because he was a speedy blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't have many friends, he _did_ have some fans however, but it wasn't enough. Sonic wanted someone to be his friend who like him for just who he is and not just because he's a speedy blue hedgehog. Sonic was walking along the school side when he noticed a lonely orange vixen sitting on her knees crying her eyes out.

Sonic noticed this and felt sorry for her. Even though, Sonic was a popular kid he was a kind-hearted hedgehog and had sympathy for those who are less fortune unlike any other popular kid who like themselves and turned down the less fortune. Sonic wondered why the fox was crying. Sonic then decided to ask her what was wrong and then comfort her. Sonic walked over to her and then sat down on his knees next to her.

The blue hedgehog tapped lightly on her shoulder, the weeping fox looked up to see who it is. Sonic was looking at her with an concern look on his face. Tailsko noticed the blue hedgehog was looking at her with sympathy unlike the other kids who look at her with lust. Sonic and Tailsko got up on their knees and looked at each other. A long silence until Tailsko finally spoke up.

"Hello." Tailsko said quietly. "Hi there, are you okay? You seem to be crying is there something wrong, girl?" Sonic asked. Tailsko then frowned again and then she said. "Yes, there is. I don't have any friends I tried to ask the kids around here if they want to be my friend but when they answered they wanted to touch me!" Tailsko said sadly. Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, girl. But, I know how you feel I want some friends too but they are all too busy thinking of me as a popular kid because I'm a speedy blue hedgehog. I don't mind the attention but I want some friends not fans!" Sonic said laughing a bit. Tailsko smiled too, she thought it was funny. Sonic smiled when he saw the fox smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up a bit." Tailsko said.

"No prob. By the way, my name is Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

"My name is Melissa Prower, but I liked to be called Tailsko because of my two tails." Tailsko said, showing her two tails, then she hid them and blushed she was afraid Sonic might ridiculed her for her twin tails.

"Those are nice tails there, Tailsko." Sonic said, smiling. Tailsko smiled too and was relieved that Sonic didn't ridicule her for her twin tails. "You really think so?" She asked.

Sonic nodded. "Of course! It's nice to meet you Tailsko."

"Thank you Sonic. It's nice to meet you too." Tailsko said.

Sonic and Tailsko looked at each other for a long time until Tailsko spoke up. "Sonic? Will you be my friend?" Tailsko asked. Sonic put his arm around her shoulder and said "Of course, I will. I'll be happy to be your friend."

"Really?" Tailsko said smiling.

Sonic nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "You bet!"

"Thank you Sonic." Tailsko said.

"You're welcome Tailsko." Sonic said.

Sonic and Tailsko embraced. Sonic rubbed her back as Tailsko cried tears of joy. Sonic and Tailsko are now friends and now they'll won't be so lonely anymore. Now everything will be fine for the hedgehog and the fox.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. There you go, the first chapter of my story is completed. Tailsko has finally found someone to be her friend and it was Sonic the hedgehog! Sonic and Tailsko are now happy. But there happiness won't last very long. In the next chapter; Sonic and Tailsko will encounter some bullies who want to touch Tailsko. The leader, Darkheart the Eagle will try to steal Tailsko away from Sonic. But Sonic will do anything to protect Tailsko what will happen next? Wait and see! Read and Review, no flames allowed! Thank you again!


	2. The Bullies of GHES

A/N: Hello again. Here's chapter two of my story. In this chapter, Sonic and Tailsko encounter a trio of bullies. The leader, Darkheart the Eagle wants Tailsko to himself for vain reasons. Will Sonic be able to protect his new best friend? Read this and find out!

Yoshi 2.1: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! Yes, I love the Sonic/Tailsko pairing ever since I read "Timeline Tales: Tails as a Girl" by Legendary Weresheep. His story inspired me to write Sonic/Tailsko stories. Thank you for the review!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 2: The Bullies of Green Hill Elementary School

Written by: KingSnow5092

Many weeks passed since Sonic and Tailsko became best friends, ever since then they have been playing together, talking, coming to each houses to play, and so on and so on. The parents of Sonic and Tailsko approved of their friendship but the other animals weren't so keen on their friendship because Sonic was a hedgehog and Tailsko was a fox. In nature, the fox would eat the hedgehog. But they weren't real animals they were humanoid animals. But still, they didn't like the idea. But Sonic and Tailsko didn't care as long as they're together they would be fine. They had no problem at all. Until one day, three new kids had arrived at school. But these weren't nice friendly kids, they were mean vicious kids. In fact, they were bullies. These bullies always pick on animals who are different from they are. And they have a new target...Tailsko the vixen!

Sonic and Tailsko were sitting on the hill of grass watching the clouds go by, it was a lovely afternoon. "That cloud looks just like a hedgehog." Tailsko said, pointing to the cloud that looks like a hedgehog. Sonic smiled and pointed to another cloud that looked like a fox. "That cloud looks like a fox." Sonic said. Tailsko and Sonic laughed and then they looked at each other smiling.

Then, Tailsko had an idea. "Want to play on the swings?" Tailsko asked. Sonic nodded. Then the two friends ran over to the swing set, the seats were blue. Sonic moved aside to let Tailsko go first. Tailsko smiled, then she got on the swing set. Sonic pushed Tailsko gently while Tailsko was saying "wee". It was a great day to be alive they felt like nothing can ruin it. But however, they were wrong.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, the three bullies were hiding the bushes watching the two friends play together. "How disgusting! The hedgehog and the fox playing together, it's beyond believe!" Said the first figure. "Yeah! It's more disgusting than a dog falling in love with a cat!" Said another figure. "Worse, a tiger in love with a dingo!" Said the final figure. The other figures nodded in agreement. "Now, I'd be perfect for that fox. I am better than that blue hedgehog! I am the majestic bird of prey!" Said the first figure. The other two nodded in agreement. "Now, when I count to three we jump out and attack from behind!" The leader figure said.

"Do you mean one, two, three, go? Or Go on three!" Asked the second figure.

"Don't care! Just go when I say three!" The leader figure said.

"OK!" The two figures said.

"One...Two...THREE! TANGO! TANGO! TANGO!" The leader figure shouted, running out of the bushes. The other two followed in pursuit.

Back to the swing set, Sonic was still pushing Tailsko gently on the swing set, when suddenly the leader bully grabbed Sonic and pushed him down into the mud puddle where the same green pig was rolling in. The pig noticed the hedgehog was laying in his mud puddle. "HEY! GET OUT OF MY MUD PUDDLE!" Shouted the angry pig. But Sonic was knocked out from the bully pushing him into the mud puddle, he couldn't move.

Tailsko was still swinging on the swing set by herself, not knowing that Sonic was pushed to the ground and was knocked out. "Wee, swing me faster, Sonic!" She said. Then she felt someone grabbed the swing causing it to stop. Tailsko was confused by this. Why did Sonic stopped the swing when he was having a great time so she decided to ask Sonic. "What's wrong, Sonic? Why did you stop the swing?" Tailsko asked.

"Oh, I'm not Sonic, you freak!" Said a dark voice.

Tailsko gasped. She felt afraid that wasn't Sonic's warm friendly voice, this was someone's cold dark voice and this someone called her a freak. Tailsko felt nervous she didn't know what to do then she felt the same someone grabbed her by the tails and pushed her into the tree. Her eyes were closed when this was happening. Then she reopened her eyes and gasped in horror to find a trio of bullies standing before her and their names were Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo.

Darkheart was a male purple eagle with red eyes, light purple Sonic-like head, dark purple body, white tuff feathers on his chest, a yellow beak, red tip tail feathers, and blue shoes. He was the leader of the bullies. Slick was a male red iguana with red eyes, orange scales down his back, peach muzzle and inner-fur, gloves, a yellow horn on his nose, a long tail with orange spikes on the end and pink shoes and Turbo was a male green turtle with red eyes, a shell that is dark blue on the back and yellow in the front, gloves, a short green tail, and brown shoes. They were Darkheart's friends and minions.

Tailsko felt scared, she didn't know who they were so she decided to ask them who they were. "Who are you?" Tailsko asked. Darkheart smiled and said "My name is Darkheart the Eagle, sweetie. And these are my friends and lackeys, Slick the Iguana and Turbo the Turtle." Turbo and Slick waved at her. Tailsko waved back but Darkheart grabbed her by her waist. Tailsko felt nervous around the eagle, she knew eagles were majestic birds of prey and were the American Symbols of America but this eagle doesn't seem to act like the other eagles from here.

"Is there something I can do for you, Darkheart?" Tailsko asked. Darkheart and his minions grinned evilly. "Why yes there is! Why don't you and I go into the bathroom and have sex together?" Darkheart asked. Slick and Turbo laughed evilly at the idea. Tailsko grimaced, there was no way she wanted to have sex with a bully, Sonic maybe, but not a bully! Tailsko struggled and screamed. "NO! NOT THAT!" Tailsko slapped the eagle in the face, but when she tried to get away Slick and Turbo grabbed her and pushed her against the tree. Darkheart then grabbed her and said "No use getting away freak, you're mine now!"

At the same time, Sonic was awaking up from the mud puddle he fell in when Darkheart pushed him. The hedgehog got up and shook himself from the daze, the pig smiled and continued to roll around in the mud puddle happy the hedgehog was gone. Sonic wondered what had happened, then he turned and gasped in horror. Sonic saw Tailsko, his best-friend, being held up by a purple eagle along with his friends a red iguana and a green turtle. Sonic grew angry, he knew what was going on, they were bullies picking on his friend. Sonic hated bullies picking on anyone for some reason.

Every-time Sonic sees the bully picking on someone he takes care of the bully in the jiffy and the victim usually cheers for Sonic. Another reason why Sonic is so popular the defender of the weak. Sonic was very angry about the bullies picking on his best-friend, especially when it's a girl. Sonic rushed over to the tree where Tailsko is being held by Darkheart and his friends. Sonic stopped on the side, his fists and teeth were clenched together.

"HEY YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sonic shouted. Darkheart, Slick, Turbo, and Tailsko turned to find Sonic standing there with an angry look on his face about ready to pound the bullies to oblivion. Tailsko smiled to see her best-friend, Sonic defending her from the bullies. But Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo were angry at him. "Who are you, hedgehog?" Darkheart asked, not letting go of Tailsko. Sonic grinned. "Why don't know who I am?" Sonic asked. The bullies shook their heads. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I appreciate if you leave my friend alone!" Sonic shouted.

"What? You're friends with this freak?" Darkheart asked. Sonic walked over to Darkheart and Tailsko, he pushed the eagle out of the way of Tailsko. The fox hugged Sonic, the hedgehog did the same. "What do you mean I'm a freak?" Tailsko asked the eagle. Darkheart grinned. "What do I mean, look at your tails. You have two tails!" Darkheart said, laughing. Slick and Turbo laughed too. "Yeah! You're a freak alright with those two tails!" Slick the iguana said, chuckling. "Yeah, better yet! You're a super freak!" Turbo the turtle said, laughing hard. Tailsko felt tears in her eyes. Sonic was angry. "Don't call her a freak, she's not a freak! I think she looks cute with those two tails!" Sonic shouted at the bullies.

The bullies gasped at what Sonic had said. Tailsko smiled at Sonic, he was standing up for her. "Thanks Sonic, you're a true friend." Tailsko said. Sonic blushed and said "You're welcome!" Darkheart growled. "Oh yeah? Well, you won't be able to see your friend again once I'm through with her!" Darkheart shouted, then without warning, the eagle grabbed Tailsko and flew away in one arm while using the other to fly. Sonic was about run after them when Slick the iguana and Turbo the turtle grabbed Sonic by the arms.

"Now, now, Sonic we can't have you chasing after them." Slick said.

"Yeah, besides you can't have freaks for friend. And as punishment we'll beat you up!" Turbo said, laughing.

The iguana grabbed Sonic by the arms, as the turtle cracked his knuckles getting ready to beat Sonic up. The blue hedgehog wasn't going to let these two minions beat him up so he came up with an idea. Sonic kicked Slick in the balls, the red iguana fell over in pain. Then Sonic grabbed Slick and threw him at Turbo, the turtle noticed this. He tried to run away but the iguana collided into him and they slammed into the monkey bars. Sonic then grabbed some rope, he grabbed Slick and Turbo and tied them up to the monkey bars. They were hanging up like a pianta. Sonic clapped his hands in the job well done. Then Sonic rushed off to save his best-friend.

As Sonic left, a group of human kids came over to the monkey bars and noticed the two bullies hanging over them. "Hey look! It's a pinata!" Said the boy in a blue baseball cap. The other kids cheered, they grabbed some sticks and gathered around the bullies. "On your mark, get set! Go!" The boy shouted, as they hit the bullies. "Ow! Hey! Stop! Cut it out!" Slick and Turbo screamed in pain. them to stop but the kids didn't. They kept on hitting and hitting.

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking for Tailsko and Darkheart. The hedgehog was in the outside bathroom area he searched everywhere for them but he couldn't find them. Then he heard a familiar cry for help, Sonic turned to find it was coming from the boy's bathroom. Sonic gasped, he knew it was Tailsko's cry for help. Then the blue hedgehog grew angry. Sonic knew what Darkheart was doing to her in there, but Sonic was sure as hell he wouldn't let it happen. Sonic slammed the door open and he found Darkheart and Tailsko in the corner of the bathroom.

Darkheart had Tailsko in his arms, he was trying to kiss her, Tailsko was desperately trying to struggle free from his grip. But Darkheart was stronger than her. The purple eagle had the orange vixen right where he wanted her. "Come on, Tailsko. Just one time." Darkheart said, lustfully. Tailsko pushed the eagle away from her and said "No! Leave me alone, Darkheart. I'm not interested in you!" Darkheart didn't listen, he grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it.

"Get away from me, Sonic will stop you!" Tailsko shouted. The purple eagle laughed and said "No way! That hedgehog is too busy dealing with my lackeys! And besides he's not interested for a freak like you!" Then Darkheart felt someone tapped on his shoulder, Darkheart turned to find Sonic standing there angry as ever. "Hedgehog! What are you doing here?" Darkheart asked, still not letting go of Tailsko. "I'm here for my best-friend!" Sonic said. Tailsko smiled when she saw Sonic. Darkheart then dropped Tailsko on the floor who curled up in the ball afraid that Darkheart might hurt her after he's done with Sonic.

"Go away hedgehog! Before I hurt you!" Darkheart threatened.

Sonic grinned. "Oh yeah? I like to see you try!"

"Fine then!" Darkheart said, he raised a fist and swung at the hedgehog but Sonic ran behind the eagle. The eagle was shocked to see that Sonic was fast. Darkheart looked around to find where Sonic is. Then he felt someone tapped his shoulder again, he turned to find Sonic standing there smiling. "Peek a boo!" Sonic said, then he punched the eagle in the nose. Darkheart got up with a bloody nose, and looked at Sonic with a scared look on his face. "You're fast!" Darkheart said holding his nose. "Yeah! I'm Sonic the fastest blue hedgehog around!" Sonic said.

"Now, you leave my friend alone!" Sonic said, cracking his knuckles. Darkheart got up nervously and shake his hand in air. "OK! OK! You win hedgehog! I'll leave! But it's not over yet, hedgehog! I'll be back and when I do you'll be the one on the floor with a bloody nose!" Darkheart said at first scared, then tensely. Sonic growled and Darkheart flew out the door while screaming like a little girl. Sonic smiled, he was glad to get rid of the eagle for now.

Then Sonic turned to find Tailsko curled up like a ball scared. Sonic sighed, he walked over to Tailsko and sat down on his knees he put his hands on the fox and shook her a bit. "Tailsko, you can get up now you're safe. Darkheart and his goons are gone." Sonic said softly. Tailsko uncurled herself and looked up at her savior Sonic who was smiling but also looked a bit of concern. Tailsko then began to cry. Sonic and Tailsko soon embraced. Sonic rubbed Tailsko's back gently, as Tailsko sobbed onto Sonic's shoulder. "I was scared Sonic, he tried to touch me." Tailsko sobbed. Sonic hushed her. "It's okay you're safe now. I won't let him hurt you." Sonic said softly.

"Thank you Sonic, you're a good friend." Tailsko said softly while smiling a bit.

Sonic smiled too and said "No problem, I'll always be there for you!"

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. There you go the second chapter is completed. Poor Tailsko. Darkheart and his gang were so mean to her because she's looks sexy, has two tails, and being friends with a hedgehog. Boy, those bullies are tough. Luckily, Sonic was there to protect her or otherwise, the unthinkable! Sonic's the good friend protecting Tailsko from those bullies. In the next chapter, will be swimming class will Sonic be able to swim or will he be afraid? Stay tuned and find out! Read and Review please! But no flames! Thank you!


	3. Swimming Class

A/N: Welcome back readers! Here's chapter three of my first Sonic/Tailsko story "The Heart's Reward". In this chapter, Sonic and Tailsko have swimming class and Sonic has aqua-phobia, but Tailsko helps Sonic out with that and then two bullies; Slick and Turbo tries to bully her again but they will have to deal with Sonic first! Some fun facts and age list at the end of the chapter, I forgot to put in Chapters 1 and 2. Enjoy!

Yoshi 2.1: Thank you for another review. I totally agree with you Darkheart is indeed a evil bird and is a perfect villain for this story. I love stories with love triangles in them just like The Pebble and The Penguin and many more. Also, I don't mind Dr. Robotink being a villain but I wanted someone to be more evil than Dr. Robotink so he would have a rival just like Sonic with Shadow.

Now on with the story!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 3: Swimming Class

Written by: KingSnow5092

A bell rang on the Tuesday afternoon and it was time for Swim Class, it always come after recess. All of the animals that loved the water were excited for swim class, but the animals that didn't like the water were moaning and groaning. The male animals changed into their swim suits and the females did the same. After they changed into their swim suits, the teacher came in. A male blue-green beaver with maroon eyes, whiskers, buck teeth, aqua muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, a brown beaver tail, and light orange shoes. He was also carrying a gray whistle and a brown clipboard. His name was Mr. Woodcock.

"OK students, it's time for you to learn how to swim." Mr. Woodcock said to the students. As he did the aquatic animals cheered, while the others moaned. The beaver smiled, when some of them cheered but was angry at the others for moaning. "Come on now, non-aquatic animals you have to learn to swim it might save someone's life one day." Woodcock said to the non-aquatic animals. The kids reluctantly got into the water, except for Sonic. Sonic was wearing an orange swimsuit, he wasn't going into the water for sure. Mr. Woodcock noticed this and walked over to the hedgehog.

"Sonic, why aren't you swimming with the other animals?" The beaver asked. Sonic blushed a bright red and he said "I'm kind afraid of the water." Woodcock smiled as he put his arm around Sonic. "Now, Sonic. The water is completely harmless it can't hurt you except if it's contaminated! But the water is perfectly safe, see!" Woodcock said, pointed to the pool where the animals are learning to swim. Sonic looked at the pool and then back at Woodcock then he felt someone tap his shoulder. Sonic turned around and saw Tailsko in a blue swim suit. "I'll swim with you Sonic." Tailsko suggested.

Sonic smiled. "OK Tailsko, no problem!" Then the two friends went into the water and swam together. Mr. Woodcock watched as the two friends swam together, he was glad Sonic was finally in the water and also glad that his best student, Tailsko was teaching Sonic how to swim. Woodcock thought Sonic was lucky to have a friend like Tailsko to have around to learn how to swim, and Tailsko was lucky to have a friend like Sonic to have around in case, if someone tries to touch Tailsko as always in swim class, Woodcock smiled at the thought then he went over to the lifeguard booth in case something happens.

3 Hours Later...

Swim class was almost over, so Mr. Woodcock decided for everyone to have a free swim just for the fun of it. The kids did whatever fun things they could do in the water as long as they do it safely. Sonic and Tailsko were on the side of the pool. "Thanks Tailsko, you really got me over my fear of water." Sonic said. "No problem Sonic, water can't hurt you." Tailsko said, smiling. Sonic blushed a deep red in embarrassment about what he said to Woodcock earlier. "Yeah, I guess Mr. Woodcock was right." Sonic said, laughing. Tailsko laughed too. "You're my best friend Sonic." Tailsko said, Sonic smiled and said "You're my best friend too Tailsko." Then Sonic and Tailsko hugged, as the two friends were hugging there was trouble on the other side of the pool.

On the other side of the pool, the two familiar bullies; Slick the Iguana and Turbo the Turtle were causing trouble in the pool. Slick and Turbo were picking on another animal, a male brown sea otter who was new to class, he had trouble swimming the right away. Slick was holding him with his arms while Turbo was punching him in the gut. "Hey otter boy, why don't you swim correctly like us?" Turbo asked, as he was punching him in the gut. "Yeah, you'll never be a natural born swimmer like us!" Slick said, chuckling.

"Leave me alone guys, I'm new around here!" The young otter protested. But the two aquatic reptiles only laughed. When Darkheart skips swimming class as always, Slick and Turbo bullied animals who have a hard time swimming, they think they can swim better than the other animals because being an iguana and a turtle, they believe they were natural born swimmers. Which was true, turtles and iguanas are able to swim. But Slick and Turbo takes things too far and act like the jerks they are.

"Shut it, flopper!" Turbo shouted. "Let's see how well you can breath underwater for a long time!"

"HEY! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Shouted a voice. The turtle and iguana turned and cringed in fear. A tall male brown otter more muscular than the bullies. "Brother!" The young otter shouted. The older otter pushed the two reptiles away from his brother. The young otter hugged his older brother. The elder otter looked at the bullies and said "If you ever pick on him again, I'll kill you!" Slick backed away in fear, as Turbo hid his head in his shell like all turtles do. Then the two otters swam away.

Slick and Turbo looked at each other. "Maybe we should leave that otter alone." Turbo said. Slick nodded. Then Slick noticed something he punched lightly on Turbo's shell and pointed in the direction where Sonic and Tailsko are hugging. Slick and Turbo grinned evilly. "Look, it's the freak again and she's hugging the hedgehog!" Slick said. "The very idea, I say we should teach her the lesson by bullying her!" Turbo said, grinning. "Yeah, let's go have some fun!" Slick agreed. Then the iguana and the turtle swam toward Sonic and Tailsko.

"Well, well, hugging your blue friend I see freak!" Slick said in a casual tone. Sonic and Tailsko turned and saw Slick and Turbo standing there in the water with evil looks on their faces. "Slick! Turbo! What do you boys want?" Tailsko asked. "We want to teach you the lesson freak. The idea of you and Sonic being together it's the sick idea Tailsko!" Turbo said. "So why don't you come over here so we can take care of it for you right now?" Slick asked. "No! Leave me alone you bullies I won't come to you!" Tailsko exclaimed as she backed away.

"Come, come, we won't hurt you...much!" The red iguana said smoothly.

"No! She's won't go with you guys why don't you just leave her alone?" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah, I'll never join you guys, so why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone?" Tailsko asked.

Slick and Turbo looked at her and then looked at each other and they grinned evilly and then they looked back at Tailsko and screamed. "DUNKING TIME!" Slick and Turbo grabbed Tailsko away from Sonic and brought her to the middle of the pool. Turbo was holding Tailsko by the arms while Slick dunked her head into the water. "Let's see how long you can hold your breath, freak!" Slick said. The two bullies laughed. Sonic gasped but then he growled. He couldn't let those bullies hurt Tailsko again. Then the blue hedgehog jumped up and spun into a ball and rushed over to the bullies.

Slick turned and gasped. Sonic dived into the water and he came back up and slammed into the red iguana's stomach causing him to fly in the air. As he did Sonic kicked him and he fell down into the ground with a thud. Sonic then dove back into the water where Turbo was holding Tailsko, he then spin dash right toward the green turtle. Turbo looked up and gasped and he closed his eyes as he did Sonic stopped in front of him. Turbo opened his eyes again and Sonic said "Peek a boo!" Then the hedgehog slammed his fist into the green turtle's face causing him to let go of Tailsko and he was slammed against the side of the pool, knocking him out, luckily for him the sides were shallow so he won't drown.

Sonic then grabbed Tailsko who was nearly unconscious because of what Slick did to her and they got out of the water just fine. Sonic layed Tailsko on the ground to see if she was okay. Then Tailsko's eyes began to open and she looked at Sonic who had an concern look which turned into a relief one once he saw her eyes open. "Sonic?" Tailsko asked, as she tried to get up on her knees which Sonic helped her out with. Tailsko spat out some water and patted out some from her ears. Then she spat out a red fish who dove back into the water where he belongs. Then Sonic and Tailsko embraced and they looked at each other.

"You okay sis?" Sonic asked.

Tailsko nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine what happened Sonic?"

"Those bullies tried to drown you but I kicked their butts." Sonic explained. Tailsko smiled. "Thank you Sonic, for saving me again." Tailsko said. Tailsko kissed Sonic's cheek as the thank you. Sonic blushed but smiled as he put his hand on his cheek and said "You're welcome Tailsko." The two friends looked at each other and they felt something inside them began to heat up could it be love? But then someone cleared his their throat to get their attention, the hedgehog and the fox turned to find Mr. Woodcock standing there with an concern look on his face. Then he knelt down to the fox's side.

"Are you okay Miss Prower, what happened? Why are you all wet?" Mr. Woodcock asked.

"I saw what happened." Said a 12-year old African-American human boy in a green swimsuit. "Slick and Turbo were trying to drown Tailsko but Sonic came over and saved her from those bullies."

"Yeah! And that's not all, they also bullied me because it was my first time swimming!" Said the same young otter from before. His older brother nodded in agreement. Woodcock turned his head to the aquatic reptiles who did this to the victims. Slick and Turbo were waking up from the fight then they felt Woodcock grabbed them by the tails. "You rebel rousers are in big trouble! Just wait until Principal Vector hears of this!" Mr. Woodcock shouted sternly. The two reptiles gulped in fear and then the beaver dragged the bullies out of swim class.

Sonic and Tailsko laughed as they saw the bullies being dragged away by Mr. Woodcock. Tailsko felt lucky to have Sonic to protect her from bullies, without him she would be lost. She had a feeling that it was going to be a wonderful school year. Then they got up and walked to the side of the pool and sat down to enjoy the rest of class looking at the beautiful pool along with their beautiful friendship.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter three. Chapter Four will be up soon (maybe). There you go chapter four is completed. Well, Sonic has gotten over his fear of water thanks to Tailsko. Sonic has save Tailsko once again from the bullies. This time, they tried to drown her but Sonic couldn't let that happen, it was a good thing Sonic gotten over his fear of water or otherwise bye bye Tailsko. Mr. Woodcock the beaver maybe the tough teacher but he has a heart of gold. The reason his name is Woodcock is because he acts just like him sometimes, without the bullying that is. Darkheart wasn't in swimming class, because he doesn't like it one bit so he just cut class. But he will return in the next chapter to get even with Sonic and Tailsko, or will he be in the next chapter? Who knows. Stay tuned. Read and Review please! But no flames allowed! Thank you again!

* * *

Fun Facts

1. Darkheart was originally going to be a vulture but I changed my mind because the vulture would be hard to do. Darkheart is now an eagle. The reason I made Darkheart the eagle is because I read on Wikipedia that some eagles eat foxes. So I figured the eagle would be a perfect bully for Tailsko. Now, don't get me wrong I love eagles they're my favorite kind of birds. But I thought it would be nice for the change because eagles don't have to always be good, just like the turtles in Jazz Jackrabbit. And some eagles do eat foxes. So I figured why not the eagle.

2. Tailsko has Ariel's voice from The Little Mermaid, Darkheart has Tony Jay's voice, Slick has Tim Curry's voice, Turbo has Whit Hertford's voice. Sonic and any related characters still have their same voices from Sonic X.

3. Turbo the Turtle's looks are similar to Devan Shell's design from Jazz Jackrabbit, he looks just like Devan Shell only his outer shell is dark blue while Devan's is purple and Turbo doesn't have glasses. Turbo the Turtle almost looks similar to Devan Shell.

4. The names of the bullies; Darkheart the eagle, Slick the Iguana and Turbo the Turtle were inspired by other shows. Darkheart the eagle was named after the Care Bears Villain named Darkheart who the evil boy who hated Care Bears. The red iguana's name was Slick, because I figured some iguanas can be slippery after they were in the water and they can swim slickly in the water. And the green turtle's name was Turbo, because I learned that turtles are slow on land but fast in the water so I named him Turbo like people saying Turbo Speed, he's similar to Sonic but is a fast swimmer in the water.

5. I used Slick the Iguana and Turbo the Turtle to be the bullies in swim class because I learned that iguanas and turtles are natural born swimmers. Since they're bullies (in this story that is!) they will pick on other aquatic animals who can't swim as fast. Darkheart isn't in it because he doesn't like to swim. So Slick and Turbo are show-offs and are mean to the other swimmers unlike the other iguanas and turtles who are kind to swimmers.

That's it for the fun facts for now. Now Read and Review!...BUT NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Thank you once again!


	4. Tailsko the Genius?

A/N: I'm back and ready as ever. Here's chapter four of my story "The Heart's Reward". In this chapter, Sonic meets Tailsko's parents and he has been invited to stay for supper, which the parents accepted. As the adults get the supper ready, Sonic discovers that Tailsko is a genius! Will Sonic still be her friend even though she's a genius? Read this chapter and find out! Oh and Darkheart and his goons might been an appearance at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 4: Tailsko the Genius?

Written by: KingSnow5092

"Mom, Dad, I like you to meet Sonic the Hedgehog, my best-friend!" Tailsko said, gesturing her hand to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic waved at them. "Hi."

The parents of Tailsko were both tall orange foxes and they only one tail. One was a male fox with blue eyes, one of them had a black eye patch on it from the war incident, short brown hair, white muzzle/inner-fur, a blue Royal Army uniform, a sword in his suit, and red shoes, his name Amadeus. The other was a female fox with blue eyes, short brown hair, white muzzle/inner-fur, a purple dress, and purple shoes, her name was Rosemary.

"Hello Sonic, it's nice to meet you." Amadeus said, holding out his hand which Sonic shook. Then they let go. "It's nice to see our daughter has made a friend." Rosemary said. "Pleasure's all mine." Sonic said shaking Rosemary's hand. Then they let go again. "Mom, is it okay if Sonic stayed over for supper?" Tailsko asked her mother. The parents looked at each other then back at their daughter and nodded. Sonic and Tailsko cheered.

Tailsko led Sonic up to her room while her parents set supper. Tailsko's room was big filled with a orange bed her size, her own bathroom, a dresser with make up on top of it, stuffed animals, the one on her bed was a hedgehog her favorite one, a phone, and a fan in case it gets hot at night. Sonic looked around the room amazed by what Tailsko had. Then Sonic sat on her soft bed, it felt comfortable. As he began to lay down he felt a lump in the fox's pillow. The hedgehog got up and looked at her pillow which was blue. Sonic removed the pillow to find a big red book.

Sonic grabbed the book and read the title "How to fix and build machines". Sonic opened the book and began to read the pages. Tailsko was brushing her long hair at the time wanting to look neat for supper. Then she saw in the mirror that Sonic was reading her book! Tailsko gasped, she turned and screamed. "NO!" She grabbed the book from her hedgehog friend.

The blue hedgehog looked at his fox friend in bewilderment. Tailsko blushed in shame, her bestfriend now knows that she was a genius and works at machines. She was afraid that he might make fun of her like Darkheart and the other animals do. "Sonic, how much in this book did you read?" Tailsko asked. Sonic walked over to her and put his arm around her. "I've read many things in that book Tailsko...and I love the ideas you're thinking!" Sonic said, giving her the thumbs up. Tailsko smiled. "You do?" Sonic nodded. "Of course, I do. Maybe tomorrow you can help me fix my toy plane that need some adjustments." Sonic asked.

"I will!" Tailsko said, putting her book down.

Tailsko then kissed Sonic's cheek. Sonic blushed as he rubbed his cheek, but he smiled. "What was that for?" Sonic asked, laughing.

"For not making fun of me." Tailsko answered.

Sonic looked at her in confusion and asked. "Why would I make fun of you, Tailsko?"

Tailsko sighed as she looked down and said "Well, you see Sonic. Back at kindergarten before I met you I was bullied by the other animals because of my two tails and my skills..."

-Flashback-

_At West-Side Island Kindergarten, three kids were bullying the 5-year old Tailsko. A male black and white skunk was holding Tailsko by the arms to stop her from the inevitable. A female orange tiger was standing over the table which Tailsko's toy plane was while having a baseball bat in her hand. A male white shark was watching this but did nothing to stop it._

_"No! Please don't break it!" Tailsko cried._

_"Smash that invention! It's worthless!" The skunk cried out._

_"Yeah smash it!" The shark said._

_"No! Don't smash it!" Tailsko pleaded. But the tigress raised her bat and smashed the toy plane. "There, this plane is nothing but junk now!" The tigress said. "My plane you smashed it!" Tailsko cried. _

_"Of course, I smashed it!" The tigress said._

_"Why did you do that?" Tailsko asked._

_"Because you're a freak!" The shark sneered._

_"Yeah, and a geek too!" The skunk agreed._

_"You're a geek freak!" The tigress said, pointing at her with a baseball bat._

_"Geek freak! Geek Freak! Geek Freak! Geek Freak!" The kids taunted her. Tailsko felt tears in her eyes she was about to cry until..._

_"Hey!" Shouted a female voice._

_The three mean kids turned and saw the teacher, a tall female blue otter with her arms crossed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The otter shouted. Tailsko explained to her that the bullies smashed her invention and they called her names like geek or freak, and they called her a new name geek freak! _

_The otter grabbed the kids spanked them, Tailsko smiled at the sight but her plane was still smashed, she grabbed the plane and cried. Then the otter stopped spanking the kids and put them down. "Now, you three sit in the corner and think about what you've done!" The otter said sternly. The kids walked over to the time out corner of the school and sat down with pouts on their faces._

_"This is all the geek freak's fault!" The tigress said._

_"Yeah! It's her fault that she has two tails and is a genius!" The shark agreed._

_"I wish she was never born at all, she doesn't deserve to live in fact she doesn't deserve to have friends at all!" The skunk shouted. The shark and the tigress nodded in agreement. "HEY! NO TALKING DURING TIME OUT!" The otter shouted. The bullies turned back to the corner. The otter then walked over to Tailsko._

_The vixen had heard what the three kids said about her, thanks to her sensitive fox ears. She cried even more not just for her invention but for herself for being a freak and a nerd. The otter came over to Tailsko and patted her on the back, then the fox hugged her. The otter returned the hug as if she was her own child._

-End of Flashback-

Tailsko had tears in her eyes but she wiped them away so Sonic doesn't see them. Tailsko didn't want to think she was a crybaby too. Sonic felt angry and sad at the same time. He felt angry that other bullies picked on Tailsko before Darkheart, and he felt sorry for Tailsko that she was being bullied for being smart and being a geek too. Now, Tailsko was being bullied for having two tails, being beautiful, and being friends with a hedgehog. Sonic wished that he was there to beat up those kids who made her life miserable. But he was also glad the teacher was there to stop them, she may have stopped the bullying but Tailsko's plane was gone.

Tailsko was crying so hard, that she ran over to her bed and cried at the painful memories of being bullied by the other animals. "Why couldn't they just be my friends instead of bullies." Tailsko asked. Sonic walked over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her, Tailsko accepted his embrace. Sonic rubbed her back and shushed her a bit. Tailsko was crying on his chest. "Oh Sonic, why does everyone hate me?" Tailsko asked.

Sonic sighed. "Tailsko, nobody hates you. I love you and even your parents love you too. I know you're going through the hard time but you shouldn't let those bullies bother you. So what if you have two tails, look at me Tailsko I'm a blue hedgehog and that doesn't bother me one bit. And I think you're a great inventor, so what if the bullies don't think so. I think your inventions are great. You're deserve to have friends and also you deserve to live and you're a good friend to have." Sonic explained to her.

Tailsko looked up at Sonic with some tears in her eyes. "You think so, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "I know so!"

Tailsko smiled, she was happy for once in her life. She had a friend who cares for her and doesn't make fun of her two tails and her skills. "Thank you Sonic." Sonic smiled too. "You're welcome." They continued to hug, then they look at each other. "Wow, Sonic is a good friend he doesn't make fun of me for my skills and my tails! I have a strange feeling that I'm in love with him. Wait a minute, he's my friend just a friend. I'm not ready for that yet." Tailsko thought.

"Tailsko is so cute, I'm glad I'm around to protect her from the bullies that picked on her because of her twin tails. She also looks so beautiful so much that I want to kiss her. Wait a minute. She's my friend, just a friend. I'm not ready for that yet." Sonic thought.

"Oh what the heck! Just one kiss then that's it." Tailsko thought.

"Oh what the heck just one kiss then that's it." Sonic thought the same.

Sonic and Tailsko were still hugging each other and then they moved in closer to kiss they almost do it until...

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Sonic! Tailsko! Supper's ready!" Amadeus called. Sonic and Tailsko looked at the door, then they looked back at each other. Then they let go and exclaimed "Oh!" Sonic and Tailsko blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Tailsko." Sonic said, his face as red as a tomato. "It's okay Sonic." Tailsko said, blushing. They both said nothing for a long time. Until Sonic spoke up. "Maybe, we should go down for supper." Tailsko nodded. Then the two friends walked down the stairs together to eat.

Meanwhile, at Darkheart's house, which was a large black abandoned mansion where Darkheart invited his friends without the parents knowing while they are away as usual. Inside, a large bedroom which had a large purple bed with a red pillow on it, a trunk filled with weapons, cigarettes, matches, and other bully things that Darkheart needs, pictures of Tailsko all over the wall, which he took of her when she wasn't looking, a desk with paper on it, and a closet filled with other things as well. Right now, Darkheart was pacing back and forth while Slick and Turbo were sitting on his bed, afraid of what might happened next.

Then Darkheart stopped and turned to his minions giving them a cold glare. "You two have failed to capture that fox!" "It wasn't our fault, Darkheart." Slick protested. Then Turbo stood up and said "Yes, that's right it's that blue hedgehog's fault!" The purple eagle glared at them. "Not only you have failed to capture the fox but you also got us in trouble by Principal Vector!" Darkheart shouted. "Don't worry, Darkheart. I won't happen again, honest!" Turbo said, waving his hands in the air. Darkheart grinned. "Of course not. It won't happen again because I have a plan!"

Slick and Turbo looked at each other and then back at Darkheart. "What's the plan?" The red iguana asked. The eagle walked over to the reptiles and whispered the plan to them. When the bird was done he said to them. "Now, remember the plan?" Darkheart asked. Slick nodded. "Yeah, I remember the plan!" Turbo wasn't so sure about the plan though. "I don't know about the plan it sounds kinda risky." Turbo said. The bird glared at the turtle who hid under his shell. "Of course, it's risky we are bullies right? We will get that fox!" Darkheart shouted at him. Turbo then realized that Darkheart was right. Then the turtle popped out of his shell and said "YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!"

"Good." Darkheart said, smiling. Then he turned to the readers while giving them a dark scary glare and said "Tailsko will be mine!"

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon (maybe). Chapter four is completed! Sonic finds out that Tailsko is a genius. But poor Tailsko also being bullied by other bullies before Darkheart because of her two tails and her skills before she met Sonic. Good thing, the otter teacher was there though to protect her before Sonic. Uh oh, Darkheart has the plan to get Tailsko for himself once and for all. What is Darkheart's plan? Stay tuned and find out! Read and Review please! No flames allowed. Thank-you!

* * *

Oh and here's the age list for the characters in this story and chapters:

Sonic - 11

Tailsko - 11

Darkheart - 12

Slick - 12

Turbo - 12

Mr. Woodcock - 30

Knuckles - 10

Rouge - 11

Amy - 8

Cream - 6

Cheese - Unknown

Dr. Robotink - 50

Decoe and Bocoe - Unknown

Bokkun - Unknown

Vector - 20

Vanilla - 20

Amadeus - 30

Rosemary - 29

There you go, more will be coming soon! Thank you and review please!


	5. Another New Friend

A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter of "The Heart's Reward"! In this one, Tailsko and Sonic are getting ready for gym class but Darkheart and his friends has other plans for Tailsko. But with a little help from Sonic and a new friend, Knuckles the Echidna. Things might go more smoothly for Tailsko or will it? Read on and find out! (I love doing that! It makes story more suspenseful!) Enjoy!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 5: Another New Friend

Written by: KingSnow5092

Sonic, Tailsko and Amadeus were sitting down at the table ready for supper. Then Rosemary came in with a pitcher of milk, she poured each of them a glass. She served Sonic first since he was a guest. Then Tailsko, then her husband, and then herself. Then she set down the pitcher of milk on the center of the table so everyone can pour their own glass in case they need more. Then Rosemary walked into the kitchen and brought out supper. The plate was filled with chilidogs with lots of chili, ketchup, mustard, and cheese, with a side of fries. Sonic's mouth drooled at the sight of chilidogs.

Sonic's favorite food was chilidogs, he loved them ever since he first bite into them. Every time he sees chilidogs, he wants to devour them all! Rosemary served them two chilidogs with some fries, with some ketchup on it. Everyone started to eat, Sonic grabbed one chilidog and he started to gobbled it down like a great white shark eating a fish! Sonic chomped and chewed his chilidog. The three foxes watched the hedgehog in surprise. Tailsko slapped her forehead and then she tapped Sonic's shoulder, Sonic stopped eating and looked at Tailsko.

"What?" Sonic asked, with his mouth full.

"Sonic." Tailsko whispered pointing to her parents. Sonic turned to find Amadeus and Rosemary looking at the hedgehog with their eyes wide and mouths hung wide opened, anime style! Sonic blushed a bright red in embarrassment. "Oh, my bad." Sonic said. Then he wiped some chili off of his face with the napkin. Then Sonic continued to eat his chilidog slowly this time. The foxes smiled then they continued to eat.

As they were eating her father began to speak. "So Tailsko, how is school going?"

"It's going great!" Tailsko smiled.

"That's good!" Rosemary said.

Tailsko then frowned. "Well, kind of. I've been having a problem at school." The two adult foxes looked at each other and then looked back at their child in surprise. "What do you mean?" Amadeus asked. Sonic put down his chilidog after he heard Tailsko said that she was having a problem at school, he knew what she was talking about. Sonic didn't care if his chilidog got cold or not his friend was more important than food. Then he turned to the vixen. Tailsko explained to her parents about Darkheart and his friends were bullying her everyday ever since she became friends with Sonic. She told them they were making fun of her twin tails, how she looked, and that she was friends with Sonic. She also told them about how Darkheart almost raped her but Sonic came in and saved her. Then she told them that she was still worry that they might do it again. When she was finished the young vixen had tears in her eyes.

The adults were silent when she was finished. Sonic was rubbing Tailsko's back making sure she doesn't cry again like she did when they were in her room. The four of them were quiet for a long time until Amadeus spoke up breaking the silence. "Tailsko...Darkheart...he tried to rape you!" Amadeus asked. Tailsko nodded. The father slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "THIS IS THE OUTRAGE!" Then he turned to his wife. "Where's my coat? I'm going over to Darkheart's house and..." Amadeus began but Rosemary grabbed him by a wrist and pulled him down.

"NO! You will do no such thing!" Rosemary said sternly. She knew that Amadeus was a war hero and when the bully tries to hurt one of his friends he gets violent and starts attacking the bully with whatever he has on him. Rosemary appericated that Amadeus wanted to protect their daughter but she knew that if he hit a child then _he'd_ be the bully. Amadeus then calm down and said "You're right, I shouldn't. But we have to do something!"

Rosemary nodded. "You're right, we should do something."

"Don't worry about the thing." Tailsko said, brightening up. "Sonic is with me all the time at school to protect me from Darkheart and his friends, and other bullies as well." She continued pointing at Sonic with her thumb, Sonic sat there with his head held high, smiling, eyes closed, and his fists at his sides like a superhero. "That's right. Mr. and Mrs. Prower I'll protect your daughter from those bullies." Sonic said, pointing at himself with his thumb. The parents smiled.

"We thank you for protecting our daughter, Sonic. But we really should let the teachers deal with the bullies, after all they are in charge of the school." Rosemary said. Sonic and Tailsko looked at each other and looked back at the adults and nodded. "Good." Amadeus said.

"So what are we going to do?" Tailsko asked.

-The Next Morning-

The bell rang for gym class. All of the kids were excited about gym class, because it was their favorite subject, but mostly Sonic. Sonic loves Gym class because of the sports, games, and other things but his favorite sport was running! Sonic was very good at running, since he _was_ the fastest hedgehog in the universe. This blue hedgehog can outrun a cheetah, a jaguar, a falcon, an ostrich, a lion, a jackal, a rabbit, and other fast animals as well. To his luck, today Sonic was going to be a race today.

Sonic, Tailsko, and the other kids walked into the gym class. The gym class was huge, the floor was brown, the walls were blue and green, and there was a large race track where the students can ran laps around the gym. Sonic, Tailsko, and the others ran into their locker rooms to change and they came out in white t-shirts and blue shorts so they don't get sweaty when they run. Then the coach came in and stopped in front of the students. A male gray badger with yellow eyes, a purple fur mask around his upper face, peach muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, a tail with purple rings around it, a gray whistle, and fuchsia shoes, his name was Mr. Hancock, the gym teacher aka the coach.

"OK class, we going have a race around the gym." Mr. Hancock explained. "But first we're going to do some exercises." Then the students did some jumping jacks, crouches, stretches, and other things as well until they were ready. "OK class, line up in single file." The badger said pointing to the starting line of the race track. Sonic, Tailsko, and the other racers ran to the starting line. Tailsko was running behind Sonic until she tripped on something and fell over on her face. Tailsko looked up to find that it was a familiar purple eagle, Darkheart and his goons Slick the iguana and Turbo the turtle. "Did you have a nice trip?" Darkheart asked. Turbo and Slick laughed as their leader said that. "Oh real funny, Darkheart. I bet there many other kids starving for good humor around the world!" Tailsko said sarcastically. Darkheart and his goons laughed as they walked away.

Tailsko decided to take her father's advice about bullies, make a joke about it and laughed along if that didn't work then pound him. But her mother said just ignore them and they'll go away. She like her father's advice but she'll take her mother's advice for now that is. "Are you OK miss?" Said a kind voice. The fox looked up to see a male red echidna with purple eyes, dreadlocks, a white crescent moon like symbol on his chest, peach muzzle, gloves with spikes on them, a crooked tail, and green shoes, his name was Knuckles the Echidna. Tailsko grabbed Knuckles' hand and he lifted her up. Tailsko dusted herself off and thanked Knuckles.

"You're welcome but are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

Tailsko nodded. "I'm fine. Darkheart and his goons tripped me while I was running but I'm okay."

"That's good. Don't worry about Darkheart though he's just a jerk who thinks he's better than everyone because he's an eagle." Knuckles said. "He's no eagle, he acts more like a vulture instead of an eagle!" Tailsko laughed. Knuckles and Tailsko laughed. "By the way, my name is Knuckles." Knuckles introduced himself. "I'm Tailsko, sorry I have go race around the laps." Tailsko said. "No problem, bye Tailsko!" Knuckles said. "Bye, Knuckles!" Tailsko said. Then she continued to run where Sonic and the others are standing. Tailsko stood next to Sonic and Darkheart the one that tripped her earlier. "There you are, little sis' where have you been?" Sonic asked.

"I got delayed by this purple vulture!" Tailsko whispered pointing to Darkheart the eagle. Sonic glared at the eagle, Darkheart turned to Sonic and mouthed "What?" Then Mr. Hancock came over while holding a whistle in his hands. "OK students, now here's are the rules!" Mr. Hancock said. As he was explaining the rules. The eagle turned to his friends. "Now remember the plan?" Darkheart asked. The iguana and the turtle nodded. Then Darkheart grabbed Tailsko's namesakes and tied them together next to the barbell. Darkheart and his friends snickered. When Mr. Hancock was finished explaining the rules, he grabbed his whistle and held it toward his mouth.

"OK! On your mark, get set, GO!" Mr. Hancock shouted. Then he blew the whistle! Sonic, Darkheart, and the others started running Tailsko tried to run but as she did she stopped and got pulled back and bumped into the barbell. Darkheart looked at and snickered. Tailsko turned to find her two tails tied together by the barbell. "Mr. Hancock!" Tailsko shouted. The badger ran over to see what was wrong. "Tailsko, what happened?" The badger asked. "Someone tied my tails together on this barbell!" The fox explained. The badger grew angry and he untied Tailsko's tails. "Thanks!" Tailsko said. "You're welcome, now get going!" Mr. Hancock said. The vixen ran after the other racers.

Tailsko was running across the track now with her long hair flowing in the wind. Tailsko ran pass a male orange cheetah who was running but then he stopped as he looked at Tailsko admiring her long hair with his tongue sticking out as he panted, another runner, a male black panther also stopped noticing Tailsko's long hair flowing in a breeze, he too panted. The male runners stopped and looked at the orange beauty doing the same thing. The female runners stopped and looked at Tailsko they all pouted when they saw her, they were jealous of her beauty. But then the whistle scared them they turned to find Hancock standing there with a stern look on his face. "You men stopped drooling and start racing, you too ladies!" Hancock shouted. The runners began to run again.

Sonic, Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo were the only runners in front since the other runners were far behind thanks to Tailsko's beauty. Darkheart turned to Sonic and said. "Give it up, hedgehog. I'm going to win the race!" Sonic glared at him and said "No way! I'm the fastest blue hedgehog around!" Darkheart chuckled. "Oh yeah? While I'm the greatest flying purple eagle around!" Then the eagle jumped up and spread out his wings and flew over the blue hedgehog. Sonic growled. "Hey no fair! That's cheating!" Sonic shouted. Darkheart turned and said "Well, too bad hedgehog!"

Slick and Turbo laughed. Then they heard running steps in the background, they turned to find it was Tailsko catching up to them. Slick and Turbo grinned. The eagle's plan was to embarrassed Tailsko so much that when she was alone, Darkheart and his goons would have a chance to grab her! Since Darkheart knew they were running laps today this would be a perfect idea, since Tailsko can't run as fast as Sonic. She would be ridiculed by the other students so much that she would run away somewhere with no people around so they can grab her and rape her! Turbo was reluctant at the plan at first, because he was afraid that someone might catch them in the action, but now he knew that Darkheart was too quick for that.

"OK, here she comes!" Slick whispered.

"Right, I know the plan!" Turbo said, winking. Then Turbo got out a banana peel and he threw it in front of him and then he fell over on his back. Turbo laughed he meant to it. "Oh help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Turbo said trying to get up but he can't thanks to his shell. Since turtles have shells on their back it's harder for them to get up by themselves, they try to get up but they can't until a kind-hearted human comes over and tipped them over on her front side. Tailsko noticed that Turbo has fallen over. Tailsko ran over to him and asked. "Are you okay, Turbo?"

The turtle grinned. "Oh yes, I'm fine. But I've fallen on my shell and I can't get up please help me!" Tailsko grabbed Turbo's hand and help him up but as she did. The turtle grabbed her by the tails. "Ha! I got you!" Turbo sneered. Then Slick the iguana came over and said "Now, we got you freak!"

Then Turbo rolled Tailsko into the ball as Slick turned his hands into fists. "I hope you have a nice landing!" Turbo sneered. Then he threw Tailsko to Slick who bumped the fox with his fists. Tailsko was sent flying into the air. The fox noticed that she was going to hit the ground but she knew that she could use her twin tails to fly herself to safety. Tailsko then twirled her two tails and hovered above the reptiles. The two reptiles gasped at the sight. Tailsko then flew away from them. Sonic and Darkheart were neck and neck in the race.

Darkheart was going to win for sure, but then Tailsko whizzed by Darkheart. Darkheart looked in shock that Tailsko flew passed him. Then Tailsko landed down on the race track and cross the finish line. The other runners cheered for Tailsko, Sonic did too. Tailsko blew kisses at them. Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo were angry at the fox.

When gym class was over, the students got out from their uniforms, took a shower, dry off, and went out into the gym. Mr. Hancock walked to the students. "I congratulated you students all of you did the splendid job today! But most of all, I like to congratulated you Miss Prower." Mr. Hancock said pointing to the blushing fox. Sonic and the other students cheered for her, Tailsko blushed a bright red. "BOO!" Darkheart shouted. Mr. Hancock looked around and asked. "Who said that?" The kids pointed to Darkheart and his goons. Mr. Hancock glared at them. Darkheart blushed and said "I mean yay!" "That's better!" Mr. Hancock said.

In the locker room, Sonic and Tailsko grabbed their backpacks to get ready for the next class. "You were great Tailsko." Sonic said. "Thanks Sonic, I'm sorry you lost the race." Tailsko said. Sonic put his arm around her shoulder and said "Don't worry about it, winning isn't everything." Tailsko smiled. "I'm glad you're not a sore loser Sonic!" Sonic laughed.

"BUT I AM!" Shouted a mean voice.

Sonic and Tailsko turned to find Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo standing there with angry looks on their faces. "Darkheart!" Tailsko exclaimed. Darkheart stomped over to the fox and pushed her against the wall. "You have cheated you freak! And now you will pay the consequences!" Darkheart threatened. "Make me, Darkheart!" Tailsko said. Darkheart grinned. "Oh, I will!" He said, then he grabbed Tailsko and pushed her down on the floor. His hand was about to touch her breast when...

_BONK!_

Darkheart was smacked in the head with something. Darkheart had a goose egg on his head, the eagle turned to find Sonic standing there with a hammer in his hands. "Oh, it's you again, hedgehog!" Darkheart said. "You leave Tailsko alone!" Sonic shouted. Slick and Turbo came up from behind and grabbed Sonic by the arms. The eagle cracked his knuckles and said "Oh, I won't be bothering Tailsko for now hedgehog, since I got you in my clutches!"

"Like, to fight people eh Darkheart?" Said a voice.

Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo turned to find Knuckles standing there with his arms crossed. Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo looked at the echidna and laughed. "Oh, it's Knuckles the Hedgehog!" Darkheart laughed. "I'M NOT THE HEDGEHOG, I'M AN ECHIDNA!" Knuckles shouted, then he charged at the bullies which Slick and Turbo ran away from dropping Sonic. Darkheart jumped out of the way from the enraged echidna. Causing Knuckles to slammed into a random locker.

Sonic and Tailsko winced in pain when this happened. Knuckles got out from the locker and fell down dazed. Sonic ran over to Knuckles to see if he was okay. "HA! You two are more worthless than I can imagine protecting the freak because she has two tails! Ha! Sonic, you maybe fast! But I'm more faster and you maybe strong Knuckles, but I'm a lot stronger than you! And Tailsko is just a two-tailed freak, why she deserves me because I'm an eagle and eagles are better than hedgehogs and echidnas everywhere! Why doesn't she just give up and dump her bestfriend!" Darkheart boasted. "Yeah!" Slick and Turbo agreed.

Tailsko got up and heard the whole thing, then she grew angry. She had enough with this purple bully! Darkheart can call her names, he can make fun of her, he can take her belongings because she'll always get more, he can even _get her knock down and she'll get up again and he can never keep her down_! (Sorry, felt like a little song ditty). But when someone says that she could dump her best friend that's going too far just like her father, she gets angry and angry until she snaps.

Tailsko then screamed and charged at the eagle like a rhino hunting for it's food. Darkheart turned and got tackled by the angry fox. Tailsko then starting beating Darkheart's face as she was swearing loudly. Then she bites Darkheart in the arm and then she slaps him several times, and then she continues to pummel him down. Sonic and Knuckles turned to find Tailsko beating the crap out of Darkheart. The boys smiled. "Alright Tailsko! You get him, girl!" Sonic cheered. "Yeah! Get him! Bite his face off! Go for the ear, Mike Tyson style!" Knuckles cheered on. Slick and Turbo gasped as they saw Darkheart getting beaten.

Slick and Turbo decided to go help Darkheart but Sonic and Knuckles jumped on them and held them down. The fight continued until...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The six students turned to find the gym teacher, Mr. Hancock standing there with an angry look on his face. Tailsko then got up and let go of Darkheart who was now bloody. The badger turned to Tailsko while giving her an angry look. "I can explain everything!" Tailsko said. "Tell it to Principal Vector!" Mr. Hancock said.

-Later that Day-

Vector was a male green crocodile with vermilion eyes, black headphones, greenish-yellow under scales, gold chain around his neck, white gloves with black ends, red scales down his back, and black shoes. He was a principal of the school, he spends most of his times goofing off by listening to some music by his headphones but when there was trouble, he turned off his headphones and went straight to work. The principal's office was huge with a big window in the back, a brown desk where some files were, a huge red chair where Vector sits, and some other chairs where rebel rousers sit. There was a red door far left from his desk which leads to Espio's room, Espio was Vector's helper, he reports when something is wrong.

Right now, Vector was sitting at this desk listening to some music on his headphones dancing to the tune with his feet up high on the desk. Then there was a knock at the door. Vector turned off his music and said. "Come in!"

The door was opened by a male purple chameleon with yellow eyes, a yellow horn on his nose, three pointed head, peach muzzle/inner-fur, gloves with black metal ends, a curly tail, and royal purple shoes, it was Espio, Vector's helper. Espio came in and walked to Vector. "Principal Vector, I believe we had a fight in the gym as it was told by Mr. Hancock!" Espio said. Vector frowned. "The fight? Without me?" Vector yelled. "Bring the troublemakers in!" Vector shouted. Espio nodded. The chameleon gestured the teacher to bring in the troublemaker that started the fight.

The gray badger came in with Tailsko with guilt on her face. Tailsko sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Vector. The crocodile was surprised that it was Tailsko who started the fight. "Tailsko? You're the one who started the fight?" Vector asked. Tailsko nodded. "Yes, it was me." Vector was shocked to learn about this. He knew that Tailsko had some good records by not picking the fight with the other students, he read in her records that she was a genius that she used brains instead of brawn to solve problems. And now, Tailsko was in the principal's office because she picked the fight with someone.

"What happened?" Vector asked.

Tailsko explained to the principal that Darkheart and his goons were bullying her because of her twin tails, her looks, and her friendship with the hedgehog. When Darkheart started to taunt her best friend Sonic, she began to attack Darkheart like Ralph attacked Scut Farkus in the Christmas Story and that's when the teacher came in and break up the fight. When she was finished, Vector smiled. "That's good enough for me! OK, you're free to go!" Vector said.

"Hold it!" Mr. Hancock said, holding up his hand. "She should be punished for what she had done." Vector turned to Mr. Hancock and said. "She was only trying to defend herself against that bully!" Tailsko nodded. "But she might have injured him very badly!" The badger argued. "Well, she had to protect herself somehow!" The crocodile shouted. "What was she suppose to do? Stand there and let the bully hurt her?"

"I agree, she had to stand up for herself but violence doesn't solve anything!" Mr. Hancock shouted.

"Well, it worked did it?" Vector argued.

The vixen listening to this felt small as the two adults argued. She felt ashamed of herself beating up another student even if he did deserve it. It was still wrong for her to do it. What will her parents said? She didn't know what to do, now. Then the knock on the door interrupted the agurement. "Come in!" Vector called out. The door swung opened again and it was the school nurse, Vanilla. Vanilla was a female cream-colored rabbit with brown eyes, pink lipstick, large floppy ears, short tuft of hair on her head, a purple and crimson dress, gloves, and red shoes, she was the school nurse and Cream's mom. She was bringing in Darkheart with a tissue at his nose, he had a bloody nose.

Vector smiled when he saw Vanilla. The crocodile has a crush on the rabbit, the school nurse. But Vector snapped out of it and had his serious face on. Then the crocodile got up from his desk and walked over to the rabbit. "So, how's Darkheart doing?" Vector asked. Vanilla frowned. "His nose is bleeding but he'll be fine in a couple of days." Vector sighed in relief. "Was anyone else hurt?" Vector asked. "No, everyone is okay." Vanilla answered. Vector sighed again. "That's good." Vanilla nodded. Then the crocodile looked down at the eagle and said "As soon as you get better we'll have a lot to talk about, young man!"

"And as for you young lady..." Vector said turning around to find Tailsko to his surprise. Tailsko wasn't in her seat! The teachers gasped. "Where did she go?" Vector asked. "I don't know she was right here the second ago and now she's gone!" Mr. Hancock said. Vector slapped his forehead in fear. "Oh man, I'll be in even more trouble than Darkheart is!" The crocodile said. Then he ran over to his desk and grabbed a mircophone. "Attention all faculties. Tailsko the vixen is missing from school, if you find her let me know! That is all!" Vector said on his microphone.

The teachers began searching for Tailsko all over the place but all the same, they could not find her. Sonic and Knuckles had overheard the dreadful news while they were waiting outside of the principal's office next to Slick and Turbo. "Oh man, this is not good! My best friend is out there somewhere, she could get hurt or worse!" Sonic said. "Well, Good riddance!" Slick said. "Yeah, it will be a nicely place now without her around." Turbo agreed. Sonic ignored their rude cheers. Then Sonic jumped off the bench and ran off. "Sonic! Wait! Where are you going?" Knuckles called out.

"I'm going to find Tailsko! My bestfriend!" Sonic called back. Then he sped off quick as lighting. Knuckles jumped off the bench and shouted. "WAIT FOR ME, SONIC! I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Then he jumped up and guilded with his dreadlocks in the air after the blue hedgehog. Slick and Turbo looked at the scene and turned to each other and laughed. "They'll never make it!" Turbo laughed. "Yeah! They'll die!" Slick agreed. The two bullies laughed at their own joke.

Meanwhile, Tailsko was flying by her tails away from the school with tears in her eyes. She was afraid that everyone will hate her for what she had done. She had beaten up another student. The others might think of her as the bully herself or worse, her parents might not love her anymore. Which is not true, but she was too scared to know what will happen to her. So she flew away from the school, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She was never going back there again.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be up soon (maybe!). Chapter five is completed. Tailsko has finally beaten up Darkheart the Eagle, YAY! But she got in trouble with the principal. OH NO! Now, she has runaway from the school and hopes from never returning for what she had done. But on the bright side, she made a new friend named Knuckles the Echidna who tried to help her fight off the bullies. And now, Sonic and Knuckles are off to find Tailsko and bring her back to safety! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! (I love doing that!). Oh and the gym teacher, Mr. Hancock was named after the hero in the movie "Hancock". Read and Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thank you!


	6. Meet Dr Robotnik

A/N: YAYZ! ANOTHER UPDATE FOR "THE HEART'S REWARD"! Yes, readers I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I've been helping out my sister and spending time with my family, after all family is more important than stories and I had MAJOR Writer's Block, but now I'm back and ready to write more stories! Anyways, here's chapter six of The Heart's Reward. In this chapter: Tailsko has ran away from her school after she had beaten up Darkheart as she runs she meets a man named Dr. Robotnik who is a doctor so so he says, as he takes her in he shows his true colors that he's really a mad doctor who's trying to take over Mobius and needs her help because she's a genius. As Sonic rushes in to rescue her, Knuckles runs into a female white bat named Rouge who is looking for Chaos Emeralds. What will happen next? Read on and find out!

Yoshi 2.1: Thank you for another review, it is a shame that the other readers are missing this. Oh well, thank you for reviewing if you like this story then you'll love my second story "The Secret of Tailsko" go read it when you have a chance!

Crypto496: Don't worry Sonic and Tailsko will kiss I just have to wait for a right time, after all like Geri said in Toy Story 2 you can't rush art. But they will kiss at the end of this story or even in the middle of the story. They will kiss, thank you again!

Starfreak: Thank you for a suggestion! I will use you suggestion mixed with my original idea! I couldn't think about what would happen next in this story until you gave me your suggestion! Thank you for your suggestion, I appreciate it!

The Song "You'll Never Find" is owned by Lous Rawls he owns the song, not me! I'm just borrowing it so to speak, but I do own this fanfic!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 6: Meet Dr. Robotnik

Written by: KingSnow5092

"What have I done?" Tailsko said to herself as she was flying away from her school. She flew for a very long time, she flew, and flew, and flew until she got tired and decided to rest in The Great Forest. The vixen then landed on the log and sat on it. Her face was red, she was sweating and panting until she finally caught her breath. Tailsko then looked up from the path where she ran away from and sighed. She sighed. She couldn't believe what she had done, she had beaten up another student even though he deserves it. It was still wrong for her to do it, she should have used brains instead of brawn. She began to cry in her hands.

Why was the world so cruel to her? Why does everyone hate her for having two tails? Why does two tails make her a freak? Why couldn't everyone just be kind to her instead of being mean? Why? Tailsko then sniffled a bit then she heard a voice.

"Is there something wrong young lady?"

Tailsko raised her head up and looked around to the voice and she turned to find a male Caucasian-American heavy-set human with glasses, goggles on his head, a pink nose, a brown moustache, a red jacket with yellow buttons, black pants, gloves, and black shoes named Dr. Robotnik. Tailsko looked at the man in surprise she was surprise that the human asked her what's wrong. She wondered who this man was. "Who are you?" Tailsko asked. "I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the doctor and the scientist as well." Dr. Robotnik said. Tailsko smiled when he said that he was a doctor. "You're a doctor?" Tailsko asked. Robotnik nodded. "Yes I am!" He said.

"Cool! I'm a scientist too! I build machines and weapons and create great things too." Tailsko said. Dr. Robotnik grinned and said. "Say little fox girl, why don't you come with me and together we'll help build things to make the world a better place to be." Tailsko nodded. "Sure." The fox jumped off the log and followed the man. Dr. Robotnik grinned evilly. "_That's right freak, follow me and you'll soon be my pawn for my scheme to take over Mobius!_" Dr. Robotnik thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles are still looking for Tailsko they searched for a very long time until they found The Great Forest where Tailsko might be. The boys walked into The Great Forest. "Tailsko!" Sonic called out with his hands cuffed on his mouth. He waited for an answer but there was no reply. He called out again. "Tailsko!" But there was still no answer. Sonic continued to search for Tailsko down the path where she might have gone. Knuckles was searching for Tailsko in the trees in case she flew away so far, no good. Knuckles then noticed a shiny object in the distance. The echidna wondered what the object was. So he decided to get the closer look. The red echidna jumped down from the tree and hid behind another tree where the object might be. Knuckles looked from behind the tree and he gasped at the sight before him.

-_You'll Never Find by Lous Rawls_-

A female white bat with aqua eyes, blue eye-shadow, pink lipstick, peach muzzle/inner-fur, a heart-shaped bra, black pants, long gloves, bat wings, and white boots with heart shaped things on the end named Rouge, who was cleaning off the rock for some reason. Knuckles was awed by her beauty as she turned around and lashes her eyes in the air. Knuckles fainted but retain himself to look at Rouge. Then the bat spun around and grabbed a red emerald.

-The music skids to the halt-

Knuckles gasped and hid behind the tree. He knew what that was it was a Chaos Emerald! Chaos Emeralds were emeralds that contains energy and bring life to living things, and nuclear and power weapons. He was a guardian of the Master Emerald back at his home, the Master Emerald controls the other emeralds. Knuckles has to get that emerald before it's falls into the wrong hands. Rouge put the emerald on the rock and turned around for some reason. Knuckles reached out his hand to get the emerald but then Rouge grabbed the emerald too. Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other in surprise. Then Knuckles grabbed the emerald and stormed off with it. But before he could walk away he heard a whimper. The echidna turned to find it was Rouge whimpering. Knuckles felt guilty taking the emerald away from the girl. He didn't want to be like that purple bully Darkheart. So he walked back to Rouge who was crying in her hands.

Knuckles hesitated for a bit but then he held out the red Chaos Emerald to Rouge. Rouge turned and smiled at Knuckles' kindness and she grabbed the emerald but Knuckles wouldn't let go. Knuckles and Rouge grunted while playing tug of war to get the emerald they grunted and grunted until Knuckles knocked off Rouge off the cliff! Knuckles claimed his victory but then he gasped after he realized what he had done! The red echidna then jumped off the cliff to go after Rouge. Rouge was falling down the cliff with no safety net. Knuckles held out the emerald for him and Rouge to carry on to. Rouge grabbed the emerald and she stared at her savior. But then Rouge grabbed the emerald and winks at Knuckles and then she flew up to safety thanks to her bat wings. Knuckles growled. Then he looked down and screamed. "Oh crap!"

__

SPLASH!

Knuckles fell into the water unharmed he got out from the water and spat out some of it and looked at the readers. "I have the feeling I'm going to hate that bat!" Knuckles said to the readers.

-Dr. Robotnik's Fortress-

The fortress of Dr. Robotnik was a huge gray fortress with a Dr. Robotnik's red face print on it, there were some robots and ships outside, some traps in case of intruders, and two large black robots guarding the entrance. Dr. Robotnik and Tailsko walked to his fortress and were about to go to the entrance when the two robots stood in their way.

"Halt! Who goes there friend or foe?" One of the robots asked.

"It's me, you dunce buckets! Dr. Robotnik! Your master!" Dr. Robotnik shouted at the robot's stupidity.

"Oh sorry sir! I didn't recognized you with that two-tailed fox behind you!" The first robot said pointing to Tailsko.

"Don't worry about her, I have some plans with her." Dr. Robotnik said.

The two robots nodded knowing what their master was talking about, then they stood aside so they can walk in. "Enter Master!" The second robot said. The man and the fox entered his fortress. They went inside his living room which had red wallpaper, green carpet, a black couch, a brown table with some tools on it, and a fireplace with a lever on it for some reason. "Wow! This is a nice place you got here, Robotnik!" Tailsko said amazed by his room. "Thanks! I decorate it every month! Now, let me go you my lab." Robotnik said as he pulled the lever on the fireplace which moved away leading into Robotnik's lab.

Robotnik's lab was huge and gray with some white lights, with some tank robots standing guard, a huge machine with some panels and a glass in the middle of the machine, a large glass cell for trapping intruders, and control centers to control machines, and many other things helping Robotnik. "Wow, amazing lab! I love this lab!" Tailsko said. "Me too, why won't you stay for a while and help me out?" Robotnik asked. "Thanks, I..." Tailsko began but she remembered that she can't stay she has to get back home. "No, I can't I have to go back home my mom and dad would worried about me." Tailsko said. Dr. Robotnik growled at bit when she said that but then smiled.

"Oh dear, you're right you should get back to your mom and dad." Dr. Robotnik said. Then he picked up the vixen by the arms and carried her as he talked. "Here let me show you the way...OUT!" Dr. Robotnik then stopped in front of the cell and slammed her into the cell. "There this will be your new home where I can always find you when I need you!" Robotnik said. The fox jumped up and banged on the cell wall. "This is nuts! You can't do this to me!" Tailsko shouted. "Oh yes, I can I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik! The mad scientist bend on taking over Mobius!" Robotnik declared. "And I need you little fox because you are a great inventor you might help me invent things I need to take over Mobius!"

"You are the mad doctor! I won't help you Robuttnik!" Tailsko shouted at him.

"You'll help me or I will send my robots to take care of you!" Robotnik shouted.

Meanwhile, Sonic was running until he stopped in front of Dr. Robotnik's fortress. The hedgehog stopped to find some footprints, Sonic wondered who footprints they were. He recognized one of them were Tailsko's footprints but the other he didn't regonized. Then Sonic looked up to find the fortress, the hedgehog wondered if this is where Tailsko might be. There was only one way to find out. Sonic had to go in there and save Tailsko! The blue hedgehog sped across the trail of the fortress and speeding pass the two robots. The robots didn't see Sonic and were knocked over by Sonic, causing them to fall down and break apart!

Sonic then stopped in Robotnik's living room, he looked around to see where Tailsko might be then he heard voices. He regonized Tailsko's voice but didn't know who the other's was. Sonic looked down in the fireplace which was a secret passageway. Sonic walked down until he stopped and hid behind the wall entrance. He overheard someone talking to Tailsko about the Chaos Emeralds that and how they worked. Sonic gasped after he heard what they can do, then he heard the person speaking to Tailsko saying his name.

-Back to Tailsko and Robotnik-

"You won't win Dr. Robotnik, my best friend Sonic the Hedgehog will stop you just like he stopped my bully Darkheart the Eagle!" Tailsko shouted at the man. Robotnik only laughed "Well Sonic, won't be able to stop me if he doesn't know where you are!" Dr. Robotnik sneered.

"Here I am!" Said a familiar voice.

Robotnik and Tailsko turned to the doorway to find Sonic standing there with a confident look on his face. "Hello there, Robuttnik!" Sonic said. Robotnik gasped in surprise to find Sonic standing there. "I don't believe it! The blue hedgehog?" Robotnik said in shock then he laughed and said. "What are you going to do hedgehog? Prick me with your quills?" "Oo, don't tempt me!" Sonic said. Then the human grabbed the plasma gun and pointed it at Sonic. The hedgehog backed away from the human. "Well, you don't be able to prick me once I'm through with you!" Robotnik said.

"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Tailsko screamed. Then Robotnik fired the gun but Sonic sped out of the way in time. "Huh?" Robotnik said in shock. Then he felt someone tapped his shoulder he turned to find Sonic standing there. "Hello." Sonic said, then punched the man in the face. Robotnik fell over in the thud, but got up and recovered from his attack. Then he got up and continued to shoot at the hedgehog. Sonic dodged every shot Robotnik made, he was too fast for the fat man. "Hey, hold still hedgehog!" Robotnik shouted. "I don't think so! Every shot you fire won't hurt me one bit!" Sonic sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Robotnik said then he fired his plasma gun again but it only clicked. The human stopped as he clicked his gun, it was out of bullets? Robotnik looked inside the plasma gun then...

POW!

Robotnik's face was gray from the plasma shot. Sonic and Tailsko laughed at Robotnik's misfortune. But Robotnik shook it off and then he got angry and pushed the red button calling in to his robot minions. "Decoe and Bocoe, get in here and take care of this blue hedgehog!" Robotnik shouted. "Yes sir!" Said the robots from the radio. Then two robots appeared. One was a tall male gold robot with pinkish red eyes, slim figure, gold body, extended arms and legs, and gold feet named Decoe and the other was a short male silver robot with blue eyes, stout figure, silver body, extended arms and legs, and silver feet named Bocoe. Robotnik's two robot minions. "We'll get that blue hedgehog!" Decoe shouted. "Yeah, we got that blue hedgehog for you!" Bocoe agreed.

"Try to catch me!" Sonic sneered then he sped across the two robots who spun around and got dizzy. Decoe and Bocoe chased after the hedgehog again but he sped passed them again and they got dizzy again. Until Decoe and Bocoe got tired and fell down dizzy from the hedgehog's speed. "It's no use sir! That hedgehog is too fast for us!" Bocoe said. Robotnik slapped his forehead in frustration and said. "Never mind! I'll get him myself!" Then he pushed another button releasing a couple of tank robots. Sonic looked and was surprised by the tank robots coming after him!

One tank robot walked over to the hedgehog and was about to fire but Sonic dodged the blasts and sped around the robot causing it to fall down and break to pieces on the floor. Another tank robot came up to catch the hedgehog but Sonic only slashed through it causing it to fall to pieces too! The third grabbed the hedgehog and the tank robot was about to smash the hedgehog when someone threw the monkey wrench at the robot causing it to fall over and smash to pieces too! The other tank robots saw this and ran away in fear. "Come back here and take care of this hedgehog!" Robotnik shouted at the robots but they were long gone. Sonic then spin dashed to Tailsko's cell and ripped the lock and opened the door.

"Sonic!" Tailsko cried.

"Tailsko!" Sonic cried back.

Sonic and Tailsko embraced each other. "Thanks Sonic." Tailsko said. "You're welcome." Sonic said.

"Aw how sweet! The sweet reunion between two friends now you two will both die!" Robotnik said pointing his new plasma gun at them.

"Sorry we got to go!" Tailsko said, then she grabbed Sonic and they flew out of the fortress. Robotnik growled and said. "Oh no you don't!" Then he ran as fast as he can to the secret passageway but before he can make it out the door slammed on his face and he slammed into the door, causing him to fall down the stair and get knocked out. "OW!" Robotnik exclaimed.

-Outside-

It was now twilight, Sonic and Tailsko landed in the Great Forest where they were before. They panted and sighed in relief they were out of the fortress of Dr. Robotnik but it wasn't over yet they still have to go back home to their parents. "Thanks for saving me Sonic." Tailsko said. "You're welcome Tailsko, but why did you run away? That was dangerous to do, sis." Sonic asked. Tailsko blushed in shame and said. "I was afraid that everyone will hate me for beating up that bully Darkheart and I used brawn over brains." Tailsko explained. Sonic sighed. "Tailsko, they're all over that now. Your parents were worried about you. Knuckles and I went out searching for you, we were worried about you, sis." Sonic said. Tailsko smiled. "You were?" Tailsko asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yes we were."

Tailsko hugged Sonic again, Sonic returned the hug. "Thanks Sonic, you are the true friend." Tailsko said.

"You're welcome Tailsko." Sonic said.

"Guys!" Said a voice.

They turned to find it was Knuckles he was soaking wet. "What happened to you, Knuckles?" Tailsko asked. "It's the long story but we should be getting back now our parents might be worried about us!" Knuckles said. Sonic, Tailsko, and Knuckles nodded and they ran back to the school where their parents were waiting for them.

-Green Hill Elementry School, In the Principal's Office-

"Oh Tailsko! We were so worried about you!" Rosemary said hugging and kissing her daughter. "Where were you, young lady?" Amadeus asked. Tailsko explained to her parents that she got captured by the man called Dr. Robotnik who was looking for the Chaos Emeralds and he tried to hurt her but Sonic came in and saved her. The parents smiled at Sonic's heroic rescue then they turned to the blushing Sonic and said. "Thanks Sonic, you are the true hero." Rosemary said. "Well, yeah, you know I am the most popular kid in school." Sonic said, blushing.

"That's my boy, who said that!" Said a tall male blue hedgehog with green eyes, a tuff of brown hair, spikes down his back, peach muzzle/inner-fur, red vest, gloves, and brown shoes named Jules, the father of Sonic. His wife was a tall female blue hedgehog with green eyes, a tuff of blonde hair, spikes down her back, peach muzzle/inner-fur, purple dress, gloves, and purple shoes her name was Bernie, Sonic's mother.

"Thanks for finding her Sonic." Amadeus said.

"No problem, I had a little help from Knuckles." Sonic said, pointing to the wet red echidna. Vanilla was washing him off with a blue towel and said. "Now, we can't have you catch the cold, can we?" Knuckles shook his head. "Now, now, take it easy, my quills might prick you." Knuckles warned her. "Don't worry, I'm very careful around my patients." She assured him and finished drying him off. "There now, don't you feel better." Vanilla asked. Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, thanks!"

"OK everyone, now that everything's back to normal! It's time for all of you to go home." Vector said to the parents and students. "Yes, it is getting late come along Sonic." Jules said to his son. "OK father, bye Tailsko!" Sonic said, waving at her. "Bye!" Tailsko said, waving at back him. The parents took both of their kids home and then Vector closed the door to get ready to go home himself.

-Dr. Robotnik's Fortress-

"That stupid hedgehog ruined my plans! Well, no matter I will find those Chaos Emeralds no matter what!" Robotnik shouted, as he was now fully awake. Then he stromed off to his bedroom to take a nap and plan on the next plan to get the emeralds. Little did he know, was that three shadows were listening into the conversation and watching the fight that has been going on earlier. The shadows were Darkheart and his goons. Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo made their escape while Vector called the parents to find Sonic, Tailsko, and Knuckles. Darkheart and his goons jumped out a window and ran off to where Tailsko might be. When they found her they hid behind the machine that Robotnik made himself, they were ready to attack Tailsko and rape her when they had a chance but Sonic got there first. Then Dr. Robotnik said something about the Chaos Emeralds. Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo semmed interested in the emeralds. Now, they were talking about it.

"Did you hear that? Chaos Emeralds! Just the thing we need to capture Tailsko!" Darkheart said to his goons.

"I know sparkling emeralds! Just the jewels we need to impress Tailsko!" Slick said.

"Yeah! Or better yet to bribe her with!" Turbo cheered.

Darkheart grabbed Slick and Turbo and bashed their heads together causing them to yelped in pain. "You idiots! If we get the Chaos Emeralds we will be rich and Tailsko might be under our control if we used the emeralds correctly or even more. Like using them to make us more powerful than that pesky blue hedgehog! Once, we get the emeralds we will use them for our purposes take Tailsko under our control and she'll be ours!" Darkheart said. Slick and Turbo cheered. Darkheart, Slick, and Turbo laughed evilly at their idea. Unknown to them, Rouge the Bat was watching them from above she smiled. "Not if I get to them first, you stupid birdy!" Rouge said quietly, then she flew away to find more emeralds.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be soon! There you go Chapter seven is completed! Sonic has rescued Tailsko from the new villain named Dr. Robotnik who is looking for the Chaos Emeralds! And Knuckles has found the white bat named Rouge who is looking for the emeralds too, what will happen if they run into each other again? Uh oh! Now, Darkheart and his goons want the emeralds too for vain reasons! Not good! At least, Sonic and Tailsko are reunited and are with their parents now along with Knuckles! But what will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Read and Review please! But no flames allowed! Thank you!

Fun Fact: The song "You'll Never Find" by Lou Rawls (who owns the song) and the scene where Knuckles and Rouge first meet is a parody from the scene Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs where Scrat first meets Scratte and they fight over the acorn. In this one, Knuckles and Rouge fight over the Chaos Emerald. I thought I would be funny if this was a side story! Oh and suspect, a Knuckles/Rouge pairing in this story, but they'll stay together in the end unlike the movie. This scene was inspired by that scene. I hope you like that part! The reason I called Dr. Eggman, Robotnik because I like that name better. I like Eggman's name but I like Robotnik better!

Oh and Thank you Starfreak for the suggestion/idea! Thank you again! Now R&R Please! But no flames allowed! Thank you once again!


	7. Friends in Need

A/N: Hi readers, I'm back! Sorry for the _**LONG **_wait but I had _**MAJOR**_ writer's block, family issues, exciting thoughts, spending time with my family, playing Sonic games on my computer, and many more. Also I got Sonic Classic Collection for my new Nintendo DS, I didn't get it for Xmas but I did get my game from the store and my Nintendo DS online! But now, I'm back and ready as ever. Anyway, here's chapter seven! In this chapter: Sonic, Tailsko, and Knuckles are at the mall spending time together as friends as Knuckles goes off to the sport store, Sonic and Tailsko are looking at some games for them to play with for Sonic's house but as they were Tailsko's old bullies return to bully Tailsko some more, but luckily for her Sonic is there this time to protect her from them. At the same time, Knuckles has found Rouge stealing another emerald from the store but Knuckles will try to get the emeralds back from her. Who will win the fight? Read on and find out!

poke-lover: Thank you for the review! I agree it is terrible what the bullies are going to do with Tailsko but rest assure her friends Sonic and Knuckles won't let anything happen her! They're good friends to her!

HaveIgoneoffthedeependyet: Here's another chapter of this story so you don't have to wait any longer! Thank you for a review!

elblakeo: Thanks for you review and sorry to hear that you have writer's block too! But don't worry you'll overcome writer's block once you take a break and think about other ideas just keep on trying, in the meantime, here's another chapter of this story it might help you out. Again, thanks for your symphany and review.

PANDA326: Thank you! That was a very nice review you give me, I'm happy to you love my stories! Keep up those good reviews! Here's another chapter for you! Thank you for your kind reviews! Hugs and Kisses, KingSnow5092.

Suspect some more Knuckles and Rouge, Scrat/Scratte like moments in this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 7: Friends in Need

Written by: KingSnow5092

On a Saturday afternoon, Sonic, Tailsko, and Knuckles were hanging out at the mall together as friends like they do every Saturday afternoon. Sonic, Tailsko, and Knuckles decided to meet each other at the food court for lunch after they were done browsing around. Knuckles went off to the sport store to find some stuff for him to train with so he can become stronger than he already is. Sonic and Tailsko were at the game store looking for some games for them to play with when they get to Sonic's house, but they had trouble deciding on what game to get because there were so many good games to choose from. They looked for a very long time.

"What do you think Sonic?" Tailsko asked her hedgehog friend.

Sonic shook his head and said. "I don't know little sis, there so many to choose from," Then he smirked. "Maybe we can get all of the games!"

Tailsko laughed. "If we get all of the games then they'll won't be any left for the other gamers in this store Sonic!"

Sonic and Tailsko laughed and they continued browsing around. As they did, Tailsko heard a conversation behind her thanks to her fox ears they were laughing and talking about something but Tailsko couldn't make it out until they got close behind her then she could hear them loud and clear. "Hey, it's that two-tailed freak from our school!" One of the voices said. "What is she doing here? Doesn't she know that freaks don't belong here!" Another voice said. "Maybe, she got lost from her freak mall and ended up here." A third voice said. "Why don't we pull on her two tails and teach her a lesson?" A fourth voice suggested. "Good idea, that will teach her to come around here again!" A fifth voice agreed. "Yeah, I'll go first!" The first voice said again.

Tailsko wondered where she heard those voices before, the voices sounded familiar but she doesn't remember where she heard them before. Then suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her two tails and tugged them very hard causing her to yelp in pain. "OUCH!" Tailsko yelped. Sonic turned to see what was wrong with his fox friend and he ran over to her. Tailsko pulled her two tails away from the troublemaker who pulled on them and rubbed them together to ease the pain. Sonic came up to her and asked. "What's wrong little sis?"

"Someone pulled on my two tails!" Tailsko said, rubbing her two tails together. Sonic turned red with anger and gritted his teeth he hated it when someone pulls his best friend's tails. He was getting tired of bullies bothering Tailsko because of her two tails, her friendship with a hedgehog, and being beautiful. The blue hedgehog just wanted the bullies to leave Tailsko alone and go jump in the lake. "Who did this to you Tailsko?" Sonic asked. Tailsko shrugged her shoulders then they heard laughter behind them, the two friends turned to find five bullies standing before them. Tailsko gasped, now she regonized the voices...it was her old bullies from Westside Island Kindergarten!

A male black and white skunk with red eyes, a white stripe down his back, white muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, a stinky odor all over him, a skunk tail, and gray shoes, a female orange tiger with green eyes, waist-length hair, white muzzle/inner-fur, a red t-shirt, green jeans, a baseball bat in her hand, a striped tail, stripes all over her, and green shoes. A male white shark with red eyes, fins sticking out from his head up and sideways, peach muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, a shark tail, and blue shoes. A male black bull with red eyes, two white horns on his head, short floppy ears, peach muzzle/inner-fur, a ring in his nose, spiky gloves, a long skinny tail, and red shoes. A female pink rat with blue eyes, short hair, peach muzzle/inner-fur, green tanktop, blue shorts, pink ears with earrings, gloves, a long scaly tail, and red lady shoes. The same bullies from her old school.

The skunk, the leader of the group was the one who pulled on Tailsko's tails. They all looked at her evilly. "Well, well, look who it is. It's the freak from our school!" The skunk said. "What are you doing here freak? Did you get lost or something?" The tigress asked. Tailsko backed away from the bullies and said. "No, I just shopping with my friend Sonic that's all, why don't you just leave me alone?" Tailsko said. The bullies only laughed at her. "Why would we do that? We just want to have some fun!" The shark said.

"You want some fun? Then go pick on someone else!" Tailsko suggested. Then the skunk grabbed Tailsko by the waist and said. "May aren't you a feisty fox to mess with? Why don't you be a good girl and come with us and we'll have some real fun!"

"NO! LET ME GO!" Tailsko cried trying to struggle away from the skunk. "SONIC! HELP ME!"

Sonic was watching what was going on and didn't like it one bit. The hedgehog glared at the stinky mustelidae trying to rape his best friend while his posse just watched in humor. He turned red with anger, gritted his teeth, and cletched his fists together, he had to do something to save Tailsko. He would confront them but there were five of them and only one of them. Then Sonic had an idea, he rushed over to the large white crate filled with balls, then he spindashed the crate causing the balls to rolled over to the bullies. Sonic then stood next to Tailsko and the bullies.

"YO, BULLIES! YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Sonic shouted at them. Tailsko and the bullies turned over to Sonic standing there with anger on his face. Tailsko was happy to see him but the bullies were angry. "Get lost, you blue freak this doesn't concern you!" The skunk sneered. "Alright, if you won't leave my friend alone, then why don't you have a ball?" Sonic asked, as the balls came rolling by. The bullies looked at the balls and noticed that they were coming toward them. They all screamed then the ball slammed into the tigress, the shark, the bull, and the rat causing them to fly out of the store. Sonic, Tailsko, and the skunk were the only ones who got out of the way during the balls rolling by.

The skunk noticed that he was the only one left since his friends rolled out of the store. Now it was just him, Sonic, and Tailsko. The skunk still had Tailsko in his grip. "What was that?" The skunk asked then Sonic grabbed the skunk and pulled him close to his face. The skunk got scared by Sonic's glare. "Who are you?" The skunk asked. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I appericate it if you leave my buddy alone! Unless if you want to fight me for him!" Sonic threatened. The skunk's eyes widened. "You're friends with this fr-" The skunk began but Sonic growled at him. "Don't even say it!" Sonic shouted at the skunk then he pushed him away.

The skunk backed away from the angry blue hedgehog. Then Tailsko grabbed Sonic shoulders and said. "Easy there, Sonic don't overdo it. Let me handle it." Sonic nodded, knowing that Tailsko was right. The skunk was her bully not his. Then Tailsko walked over to the skunk. "Excuse me, I have something to say about this." Tailsko said. The skunk softened up a little and asked. "Yes?" Then suddenly...

_SLAP!_

Tailsko slapped the skunk causing him to fall down on the ground. "THAT WAS FOR BULLYING ME IN KINDERGARTEN!" Tailsko shouted at him. The stinky mustelidae's eyes widened in fear and surprised at the fox's slap. The vixen was stronger than he thought. Sonic smiled at Tailsko, he was happy that she was fighting back at the bullies instead of just letting him do their buisness. Tailsko dusted off her hands and said. "There, okay Sonic continue!"

Sonic grinned, then he spindashed into the skunk as he flew into the air and he kicked the skunk causing him to fly out of the store. Sonic smiled and dusted his hands off in a job well done. Sonic and Tailsko ran to each other and hugged. "You okay little sis?" Sonic asked. Tailsko nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Sonic just a little shook up!" Sonic smiled. "That's good, don't worry about those jerks they won't be bothering you for a long time." Sonic assured her. "Thanks Sonic!" Tailsko said. "You're welcome." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Knuckles finished his shopping for sport stuff he needs to train to be strong againist the people who try to steal the Master Emerald and just for fun. As the red echidna was about leave to find Sonic and Tailsko he heard some shouting from another store. Knuckles turned to find that a familiar white bat was stealing an orange emerald while the store owner, a male white wolf was shouting at her to bring the emerald back. The echidna dropped his bag and ran over to the wolf. "What happened?" Knuckles asked the wolf.

"That crazy bat stole a orange emerald!" The wolf explained. "I tried to stop her but she flew away too fast for me to stop her!"

"Orange emerald?" Knuckles asked then he gasped. "_Oh no! It's another chaos emerald! I have to stop her before she strikes again or worse get away!_" Knuckles thought. Then the red spiky mammal turned to the wolf and said. "Don't worry sir! I'll stop her!"

"Thank you!" The wolf praised.

Then Knuckles jumped up and glided after the white bat. Rouge flew as she was holding the emerald in her hand. "Ah, two emeralds for me, a girl would love this if it was like a job!" Rouge said to herself. "Hold it right there, Miss!" Knuckles spoke behind her. The white bat turned to find Knuckles gliding after her. "That chaos emerald belongs to the store!" Knuckles shouted at her. "Ha! I don't think so red boy it belongs to me!" Rouge shouted back. Then Knuckles jumped at her causing the both of them to fall down to the large water fountain of the mall. A large bubble appeared with Knuckles and Rouge trapped inside along with two emeralds, an orange emerald and a red emerald he tried to take yesterday.

Knuckles and Rouge turned to each other and screamed causing the big bubble to pull apart into three bubbles, two big ones with Knuckles and Rouge and one little one with two emeralds. They both gasped. "The emeralds!" They shouted in unison. Rouge flapped her wings making the bubble float toward the emeralds, Knuckles tried to the same move but he wasn't able to fly like Rouge causing him to tumble and toss in the bubble and Knuckles' bubble flew and bumped into Rouge's bubble causing her to fly across the room. "Aahhh!" Rouge screamed. The echidna smiled, happy to be rid of the bat then he blew the bubble to get to the emeralds. Knuckles' body fell through the bubble but his head was still inside the bubble.

Then he blew inside the bubble causing it to go up, and it was working. He kept on blowing until he got close to the emeralds and he grabbed those emeralds and hugged them, but his spiked gloves accidently hit the bubble when he made a grab for the emeralds causing it to burst his bubble. Knuckles screamed as he fell down into the water fountain. Knuckles got out from the water fountain and spat out some water. "If this keeps up I'll become a fish instead of an echidna." Knuckles said as he shook the water off of him like a dog would when it's wet.

Knuckles ran back to the store where the wolf was sleeping on the side of his store. "Hey mister!" Knuckles shouted, the wolf woke up to the sound of Knuckles' voice. "AH! DON'T SHOOT I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER! I-" The wolf shouted but then he looked down to find the red echidna standing there confused at the wolf's reaction. The wolf blushed and said. "Oh, it's you sorry I had a nightmare that I was being robbed again by another theif."

"It's cool. By the way, I found got your emerald back!" Knuckles said, holding out the emerald to give to the wolf. "Thanks, but you can keep it free of charge as a thank you for stopping the thief, I'll just order another jewel for my store! Thank you!" The wolf said. Knuckles smiled. "Thank you too, sir!" Then he ran back to the sport store where he dropped his bag and ran back to where his friends were.

-At the food court-

After the battle with Tailsko's old bullies, the owner of the store wasn't too pleased but since he knew Sonic because he heard the heroic rescue of Tailsko from the evil doctor, Dr. Robotnik from some kids and when he heard that, that made Sonic the hero. So the owner decided to let the two kids off with a warning. Sonic cleaned up the mess and they finally decided on what games to get they paid them with their money and got out of the store. Right now, Sonic and Tailsko were having chili dogs for lunch they ordered one for Knuckles when he comes. Sonic and Tailsko both gobbled down their chili dogs quick as lighting.

The other customers watched at the two friends eating and they were digusted at the sight before them. "Thanks for ordering lunch for us Sonic." Tailsko said, swollowing her chili dog. "No prob, think of it as a thank you for inviting to your house for supper." Sonic said, then he drank some cola and then he burped. Then Sonic covered his mouth and blushed red in embarassment. The hedgehog burped in front of a girl. "Oh excuse me, Tailsko." Sonic said, blushing. Tailsko giggled then she burped too. Tailsko blushed too and said. "Excuse me." The two friends laughed then they heard Knuckles' voice.

"Guys!"

Sonic and Tailsko turned to find Knuckles standing there panting his face was scarlet red from running holding his bag. "Knuckles? What happened?" Tailsko asked. He explained to his friends about his battle with Rouge the Bat who is also after the emeralds, what the emeralds can do, about him being a guardian of the Master Emerald, and how they have to find the emeralds before they fall into the wrong hands. Knuckles sat down while he was explaining this to his friends. Sonic and Tailsko's eyes widened when Knuckles said that. "What?" Knuckles asked. "We already know about the emeralds and what they can do." Tailsko answered.

Knuckles' eyes widened too. "What? You knew but how?" He asked the orange two-tailed fox. Tailsko explained to Knuckles about her ordeal with Dr. Robotnik after she had ran away for beating up Darkheart and thinking everyone will hate her for it, when she got captured by Robotnik he explained to her about the emeralds and what they can do, Sonic overheard the conversation trying to save her. They had forgotten about it until Knuckles reminded them.

"Robotnik?" Knuckles said in surprise. Sonic and Tailsko nodded. "So, he wants the emeralds too, eh? Well, he can't have them!" Knuckles shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Whoa, easy there red guy." Sonic said, holding his chili dog so it doesn't fall down on the ground. Knuckles blushed. "Oh sorry, I sometimes have a temper problem." He said. "Don't worry, it happens." Tailsko assured him. Then the three friends ate their lunch in peace.

-Later that day-

Sonic, Tailsko, and Knuckles walked down the sidewalk to their homes after their trip from the mall. They walked down for the long time until they got close to Knuckles' house. "Well, guys here's my place, I'll see you later!" Knuckles said, then waved them goodbye. "Bye Knuckles!" Sonic and Tailsko said in unison. The echidna walked back to his house and closed the door behind him. Sonic and Tailsko continued their walk as they did they were talking about their day.

"Thanks for saving me back there from those bullies, Sonic." Tailsko said.

"You're welcome, Tailsko. That's what friends are for." Sonic said, smiling.

Tailsko nodded, then she looked around worried about something. Sonic noticed this and decided to asked her what was wrong. "What's wrong Tailsko?" Sonic asked. The vixen turned to the blue hedgehog and said. "I'm worried Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "Tailsko, don't worry those bullies are gone they won't be bullying you anymore!" Sonic assured her putting his hand on her shoulder. The fox smiled but shook her head. "No Sonic, it's not those bullies I'm worried about it's Dr. Robotnik I'm afraid that he might come back and steal the emeralds from us!" Tailsko said. Sonic frowned too.

He knew that Robotnik would come back and try to steal the emeralds from them and probably get his revenge againist him for ruining his plans but Sonic pushed that aside because he knew he was a fast hedgehog and would get away from Robotnik easily. But he brought it back to him because he also knew that Tailsko wasn't as fast as he was but she can fly though. But still, he had to protect Tailsko at all cost. Even if it means his life.

Then they stopped walking, Sonic put his arm around Tailsko letting her know that he behind her any step of the way. Tailsko looked up and smiled at the blue blur. "Don't worry about it Tailsko, like I said before I'll protect you from everything!" Sonic said. Then Sonic and Tailsko hugged each other. "Thanks Sonic." Tailsko said. Sonic smiled when she said that. They continued to hug each other until a voice interuppted them.

"SONIC!"

Sonic and Tailsko looked up when they heard that voice called out Sonic's name, the two friends turned around to find the owner of the voice that called Sonic's name. As they turned around, they have actually found the owner of the voice and it was running up toward them with something in it's hands.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be soon! There you go Chapter seven is completed! Sonic has rescued Tailsko from her old bullies from Westside Island Kindergarten and Knuckles has gotten back the emeralds from Rouge the Bat! Yes, things seemed to be going their way but when the two friends started to hug each other the voice interuppted their moment. Who is the owner of the voice? And what does the owner have in his or her hand? Could the owner be Amy Rose or Dr. Robotnik? Who knows (well, I do)! Stay tuned and find out!

If this chapter was short and uneventual then I apologize I was going to make this chapter longer but I changed my mind because I was getting dizzy from writing this chapter for so long, so I've decided to end it here and it make suspesnful for the readers! I'm sorry if this chapter was short and uneventual. But if you like it then leave a review please! Again, I'm sorry.

Read and review please! BUT NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Thank you!


	8. Robotnik Attacks Pt 1

A/N: Here's chapter eight of this great story! Guess what? I've finished playing Sonic 2 on my DS and I LOVE THAT GAME! Sonic 2 is the best game ever because of the teamwork of Sonic & Tails in it. They make a great duo and good friends wish they could show more of the friendship. Sonic 2 Rocks! Anyways, in this chapter: Amy gushes about how great Sonic is with his good deeds as she does so she notices Tailsko standing next to him, Tailsko was nervous at first but later she warms up to her because she was a kind girl and the two become friends. On Monday, Darkheart was bullied Tailsko about playing basketball being a boys only game but she gets away from him however Amy sees Tailsko holding Sonic's hand and she thinks that Tailsko is stealing Sonic away from her and they get into the cat fight. To make matters worse, Robotnik goes back to school, not to learn but to find a third emerald hiding in it! How will this all end? Read on and find out!

PANDA326: Wow, that was a really nice review you gave me! Thanks for understanding my writer's block and time away from the story. We all need breaks every now and then. I agree with what you said I can't wait to get my hands on those bullies from Westside Island Kindergarten too but Sonic took care of them right away and the skunk bully deserved to be slapped he was just a jerk! I have nothing againist skunks I like those animals but I just thought the skunk would be a perfect bully since he has a stinky smell along with the attitude that stinks like Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2. And you know the voice? Wow! If you guessed the voice was Amy Rose and you're right but if not then good guessing. Sure, we can be best buds but I have to be careful about who I meet on the internet not refering to you but to people who might be predators. I apologize if I offended you but we can be best buds. Thanks for reviewing!

Holly F. Jones: Thanks this is a cutest couple ever isn't it? Glad you like it!

poke-lover: This is an awesome story so far? Isn't it? By the way, I love your "The Nightly Wish" story too it's fantastic it's original and brand new it's something nobody tried before! I love the part where Sonic straggles the mean nurse like Homer Simpson does to Bart and Sonic helping Tailsko up to her bed very sweet! Keep up the good work! Hope you like this chapter as well because Robotnik is going to appear with music from Sonic Adventure 1.

Dark Ninja Dragon: Thanks! I love that part too where Sonic creamed Darkheart and his goons' butts bullies deserved to be beaten up or sent to jail for their bullying other people who are different from they are or just because they think they're better than other people like Darkheart. Darkheart thinks he's better than everyone because he's an eagle the bird of justice. Eagles are birds of justice that's true but Darkheart taking his pride too far and is thick-headed like Gaston from Beauty and The Beast. Darkheart's kinda like Gaston in this story mix with Forte from Beauty and The Beast Magical Christmas. Thanks for your review.

Also, this might be a long chapter so read as much as you can if you get bored come back to it later. Originally I was going to make this chapter longer but I've decided to divided it into two parts so I don't get bored easily. This is part one of where Robotnik attacks the school and in part two Sonic and Tailsko will try to stop Robotnik from attacking the school.

I'm going to make it more interesting by adding some music from Sonic Adventure 1 where Eggman appears in Mystic Ruins wanting to steal the emeralds from Sonic & Tails. I love that music so I've decided to add the music in this part you can go to YouTube and typed "Sonic Adventure Eggman Theme Extended" to play that music while you're reading this part or just read it without music if you like. Your choice. It's more exciting with music in it. Anyway, I don't own this music or any music of Sonic Series except my own I made up if possible and I do own this fic! Now, with that out of the way, enjoy!)

Suspect some Sonic/Tailsko, Sonic/Tailsko/Darkheart, and Sonic/Tailsko/Amy in this chapter.

Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!

* * *

The Heart's Reward

Chapter 8: Robotnik Attacks Pt. 1

Written by: KingSnow5092

The light shined on the owner of the voice who stopped in front of Sonic & Tailsko it was Amy Rose. Amy was a female pink hedgehog with green eyes, short hair, a red headband on top, a red dress, peach muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, and red shoes. She also has a bundle of roses in her hand. She was one of Sonic's fans and a crazy one too. She was usually a kind-hearted girl who would never hurt anyone but when some girl tries to steal Sonic from her or when some jerk messes with one of her friends then watch out because she gets out her Piko Piko Hammer and smashes that jerk on the head and the jerk runs away like a wimp. Sonic liked her but he only liked her as a friend but he didn't want her to get angry so he decides to go along with her until she realizes the truth. But Sonic still like her as a friend though.

"Here Sonic I picked these just for you!" Amy said blushing, while holding the roses in front of Sonic. Sonic took the roses from Amy and smiled. "Thanks Amy, they're nice." Sonic said. "OH! I KNEW YOU LIKE THEM JUST THE SAME WAY YOU LIKE ME!" Amy said with her eyes closed, clasped hands, and one leg raised in the air like a happy school girl, as a matter of fact, she was!

Sonic blushed. "Um, yeah sure!"

"Oh Sonic, you're so great with your fast speed, kindness toward others, and a great defender of the weak againist those jerky bullies! You're my hero!" Amy gushed as her eyes are closed and her hands on her cheeks. Sonic blushed even redder when she said that, he liked the attention but it was too much for him. Amy opened her eyes and giggled at his blush. She heard someone else giggle as well she turned to find a two-tailed orange vixen standing there laughing but she stopped when she saw the pink hedgehog looking at her. Amy smiled and waved. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose what's your name?" She asked.

The vixen yelped and ran behind Sonic away from the female hedgehog. Amy was surprised when she did that why was she afraid of her? So she walked around the blue hedgehog to ask the fox why she ran away from her. She saw the vixen looking behind Sonic's shoulder being careful of the spikes to see if Amy had left she felt Amy tapped her on the shoulders she turned to find Amy standing there with a concern look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Tailsko yelped again and ran around Sonic in front of him. Sonic was confused too why is she running away from Amy? The female hedgehog walked around Sonic and right to Tailsko. "Are you okay girl?" Amy asked. The fox yelped and hugged Sonic very tightly, the hedgehog returned the hug to calm the fox down and asked her why she was acting strangely around Amy. "Tailsko? Why are you acting strange?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to bite you." Amy said. Tailsko looked up from Sonic to the female hedgehog and asked. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" Amy looked at the fox in surprise and asked. "Why would I hurt you?"

Tailsko looked at the hedgehog and noticed that she was being nice to her unlike the other girls who were mean to her because they were jealous of her beauty, friendship with Sonic, and having two tails, this female was friendly to her. "Wow, you're a very nice girl." Tailsko said.

"Thanks but you never answered my question why would I hurt you?" She asked again. Tailsko explained to Amy about her life before she met Sonic and about how Darkheart and his friends were bullying her everyday ever since she became friends with Sonic. She told her they were making fun of her twin tails, how she looked, and that she was friends with Sonic. She also told her about how Darkheart almost raped her but Sonic came in and saved her. Then she told them that she was still worry that they might do it again. When she was done she noticed Amy had a concern look on her face. "Oh you poor thing no wonder you're afraid of people! Damn that Darkheart for raping you! Some eagle he is! He's no eagle at all he's more of the vulture than an eagle! But I'm very glad that Sonic came in and stopped that jerk from raping you, isn't he a greatest?" Amy said.

"Yeah he sure is!" Tailsko said, looking at Sonic who was blushing.

"Thanks girls, I am great aren't I?" Sonic said.

The girls giggled at Sonic's blush and they looked at each other and smiled. "My name is Melissa Prower but I like to be call Tailsko better." Tailsko said shaking Amy's hand. "My name is Amy Rose a good friend of Sonic and maybe even future bride of him." Amy said, shaking Tailsko's hand. The girls let go of each other's hands. "Maybe we can do some girly stuff together when Sonic's not around." Amy suggested. Tailsko nodded. "Sure, why not, maybe we should invite Sonic sometime to give him a make over!"

Sonic shook his head and waved his hands in protest. "No thanks!"

The girls laughed then Sonic cleared his throat to get their attention they turned to find Sonic looking at them. "Hey girls, not to interuppt this moment but we better be getting home our parents might be worried about us!" Sonic said. Tailsko gasped she knew that Sonic was right her father can be really angry when she comes home late especially ever since he heard that Darkheart tried to her rape her he can be overprotective at times but she still love him. However, he should learn to control his temper but she shook that off and turned to Amy. "We have to go Amy our parents will be worried sick about us especially my father he's very strict about me coming home late." Tailsko said to her. Amy nodded. "OK!"

Then the girls hugged each other to form their new friendship and then they let go from each other. "Bye Tailsko, see you at school on Monday!" Amy said. "Bye Amy, you too!" Tailsko said. The female hedgehog then ran back to the direction where she ran from and back home. Tailsko walked over to Sonic and said. "Well Sonic, looks like I got myself a new friend and it's a female one! I like you Sonic but I want to be friends with other girls."

Sonic nodded. "I understand Tailsko besides I wouldn't want to be covered in make up!" He cringed at the thought. Tailsko giggled. "Hey Sonic, do you think you can carry me home? I can walk but I don't want to come home late and since you're fast can you carry me home?" Tailsko suggested. Sonic blushed but nodded. "Sure Tailsko, come up here." Sonic said. Tailsko climbed into Sonic's arms and clunged onto him tightly so she doesn't fall. Sonic clunged on her too and carried her bridal style. "Thanks Sonic." Tailsko said. Sonic nodded. "Sure."

"OK Sonic, now let's get us home and hurry, go fast!" Tailsko asked. "No problem! Fast is my middle name!" Sonic said winking at her. Sonic then looked up and said in his mind. "_I wish fast was my middle name instead of Maurice, sigh, oh well!_" Then Sonic sped off with Tailsko together into the dusk quick as lightning and back to their homes for supper.

-Monday Afternoon at Robotnik's Fortress-

Robotnik was in the kitchen having his lunch of hard boiled eggs, egg salad, and a glass of prune juice mixed with some egg inside. Robotnik's favorite food was eggs he loved to eat eggs all the time even for supper he even would drink some raw egg inside the glass just like Rocky Babola did. Robotnik grabbed one egg then he peeled off the shell and he ate the egg. Enjoying the taste in his mouth he chewed for a while then he swallowed. He drank some prune juice too and loved the taste of egg inside of it then he put down his glass then he grabbed another egg but when he tried to peel off the shell he noticed it wasn't cooked right and it was runny. Robotnik noticed that some of the eggs were runny too. He turned red with anger and turned to the door.

"BOKKUN! GET IN HERE AT ONCE!" Robotnik shouted to the robot who had cooked him his lunch. A male black dark-chao like robot with gold eyes, two large horn-like shape on each side of the head, a purplish-white "V" shape on his forehead, gloves, a red jetpack, a purple backpack, a green carrying case with a yellow word "Egg" on it, small size, a purple belt around his waist with a yellow "M" on it, and red shoes his name was Bokkun. Bokkun was Robotnik's messanger boy he would sent him out to send messages to his enemy to tell them his new plan but so far there have been no enemies so far because everyone was afraid of him, except the blue hedgehog he encountered but didn't know he's a real enemy yet. So, he decided to make Bokkun his cook until he got an enemy to send messages to or an ally to help his evil plan.

Bokkun came running into the kitchen but as he was running he didn't notice some raw egg on the floor then he slipped on the egg causing him to slide on the kitchen floor and then he bumped into the table. The drink almost fell but Robotnik grabbed it just in time so it wouldn't go all over the floor. Then he gingerly place the glass back on the table. "BE CAREFUL WILL YOU!" Robotnik shouted at the small robot. Bokkun gulped and said. "Sorry sir, I should watch where I'm going, uh?"

"Never mind that! I want you tell you that my hard boiled eggs are not cooked properly what are you trying to do give me salmonella?" Robotnik asked angrily. He shook his head at the doctor and said. "No sir! I wouldn't want you have salmonella I want you to be well so you can take over Mobuis!" Robotnik smiled. "Well, then Bokkun if you want me to be well..." Robotnik said sweetly as he grabbed his plate and then suddenly he threw the plate at Bokkun causing him to catch it with a "oof" in the stomach. "COOK THE EGGS CORRECTLY THIS TIME!" Robotnik shouted at him. Bokkun nodded. "Yes sir!" The black robot ran over to the oven and began cooking the eggs a little longer this time.

"ROBOTNIK!"

The man turned to the door where Decoe and Bocoe came running in the kitchen and stopped in front of their master. "What is it?" Robotnik asked. "We heard some yelling are you okay? Where's the intruder?" Decoe asked. The peach-skinned man glared at the robots and said. "There's no intruder here just Bokkun cooking my eggs again!" He then pointed to the robot cooking the eggs correctly. The two robots looked at each other and back at their creator. "Let me guess did Bokkun undercooked your eggs again?" Bocoe asked. "No, he cooked my eggs just right he just making me some more." Robotnik said sarcastailly.

"Oh Robotnik! Be careful of your cholesteral levels we don't want you to have a heart attack!" Bocoe said warning his creator. Decoe slapped his forehead in disbelief thinking that what the doctor said was true. "Idiot." Robotnik said. "HE DID UNDERCOOKED MY EGGS AGAIN!"

Bokkun yelped from the shout from Robotnik causing him to lift the cooking pot in the air with the hot water flying in the air and landing in Robotnik's lap. The man screamed in pain. Bokkun gasped then he ran over to the closet and got a bucket then he went to the sink and filled the bucket with cold water. The small black robot ran over to his master and threw the cold water on his lap. Leaving a wet mark on his lap which made the man's face red with anger. Decoe and Bocoe ran behind the table so they don't get destroyed by their creator.

Bokkun blushed in shame as he dropped the bucket knowing that he'll get in trouble then he snucked out quietly to the kitchen door hoping that Robotnik wouldn't notice but unfortunely Robotnik did. "GET BACK HERE YOU LUNK ROBOT!" He shouted. Bokkun came back to the human as the man grabbed Bokkun and placed him on the table with an angry look on his face. Bokkun gulped he knew he was going to be punished. "You've _really_ done it this time my pants are ruined why I ought to..." Robotnik said as he pulled up one of his sleeves about ready to beat the hell out of Bokkun when the computer from the lab beeps.

The four of them turned to the door where it leads to the living room and into the lab where the red light was flashing on and off and beeping from his lab. "The computer's beeping! That must mean there's a chaos emerald somewhere!" Decoe shouted as he pointed to the lab. "Alright! Finally we found one of them!" Bocoe said raising his arm in the air like a warrior in victorious battle. "Well, now it's about time! My emerald tracker must have found an emerald somewhere and it must have been a good hiding place for it so even my tracking emerald had a hard time finding it...until now that is!" Robotnik said with an evil smile on his face at the end of his sentence. Then he turned to Bokkun who was still shaking like a leaf and he said. "Well Bokkun, looks like it's your lucky day I'll let you off with a warning this time but after this no more mistakes or else!" Robotnik then cracked his knuckles at the end of his sentence. Bokkun nodded and saluted his master. "Now quickly to the lab!" Robotnik said pointing to the lab and they all ran to the lab.

Robotnik sat down in front of the large computer in a large red chair where he usually sits, Decoe and Bocoe sat down in thier own chairs, and Bokkun sat down in a chair his size. The fat man then pushed the green button making the screen turned on and the screen shown a yellow chaos emerald on the ground somewhere. "There it is! A third chaos emerald!" Robotnik said pointing to the screen. "Now I'll just see where the location is." Robotnik said as he typed many buttons to find where the emerald is. Then the screen shown it's extact location. The four gasped at the screen before them.

"The emerald it's at school!" Decoe said.

"But why would the emerald be at school? That's where kids play and learn." Bocoe asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"How should I know I'm a robot not a emerald tracker!" Decoe answered as he did the same gesture as his silver comrade.

"Well, whatever the reason we're going back to school!" Robotnik said. Bokkun clapped his hands in delight and said. "Oh boy! We're going back to school! Yay! I've never been to school before it must be fun!"

"No! No! We're going to school to find the emerald not to have fun!" Robotnik shouted at the robot. The small robot began to cry. "No fair! I wanted to have fun at school!" Bokkun said as he sobbed. Bokkun idolizes his master like a father to him and is loyal to him but when someone yells at him his feelings get hurt easily and cries about it. Robotnik sighed he hated it when that happens and decides to make him stop. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry Bokkun I shouldn't have yelled at you and I guess you can go to school to have some fun." Robotnik said in an annoyed tone. Bokkun stopped crying and smiled. "OK!" Bokkun said smiling.

Robotnik then had an idea that would get Bokkun out of the way so he find that emerald without the robot distracting him. The man turned to the robot and said. "You know Bokkun there's something you can do for fun right now." Bokkun smiled even more. "There is? What?" Bokkun asked. "Go out and find a blue hedgehog and when you do give him one of your telebombs I made and send him the message that I made myself." Robotnik explained. The robot cheered. "OK!" Bokkun said. "But first, give me one so I can make the message for the blue hedgehog." Robotnik said. Bokkun nodded as he gave the man the bomb and took it from him.

-Seconds Later-

"There we go! Now go out and find that blue hedgehog!" Robotnik said giving back the telebomb which Bokkun took from his hands. "OK!" Bokkun said saluting at him. Then the black robot turned on his jetpack and flew away out of the fortress to find Sonic. "Now with him out of the way we can finally get back to work." Robotnik said as he turned back to the computer to find what part of the school the emerald is in. When he found the extact location he wrote it down on the paper and put it in his pocket. Afterward he grabbed some weapons he needed in case of battle or in case he runs into the blue hedgehog again. Then he turned his chair around and looked at his robots. "OK boys! Let's go!" Robotnik said.

The three of them ran over to the Egg Mobile which was a large white egg-shaped ship with a caution tape on the side, a red line around it, a white crystal light in the front, red on the bottom, gray thrusters on the near bottom, a blue window in front, two red levers, and other devices, and a brown chair. Robotnik jumped inside the Egg Mobile and started it up. Decoe and Bocoe squeezed into the ship too luckily they were robots and don't have to worry about enough air. Robotnik then drove the ship up in the air and flew it out of the fortress and straight to school.

-Recess Time at GHES-

Tailsko was shooting some hoops alone in the courtyard while the other kids were playing with each other. She didn't miss any single shot thanks to her two tails since she was alone she was allowed to use them ever since Hancock found out the incident in the courtyard on the day she met Sonic the badger told her not to use her two tails unless if it's nessecary or when she's playing alone because if the other players saw her do this they would react even worse than the hippo and the panda did on that day. Also it would be cheating if she used those two tails unless if it was nessecary, of course. Tailsko agreed with him she wouldn't want to look like a cheater.

"Wow, I'm doing good and I making every shot I can!" Tailsko said as she dunked the ball into the basket. As she was dribbling the ball she accidently bounced it off her foot and it bounced all over the place until it slammed into the back of a familiar purple kid causing him to fall down in pain. "OUCH!" The kid shouted. Tailsko turned to find the ball laying right next to the purple kid she hit. The orange vixen ran over to the kid and helped him up. "Sorry I didn't mean to..." Tailsko began but she gasped in horror and she dropped him to find the kid she hit was none other than...Darkheart the Eagle!

Tailsko backed away from the purple raptor who glared at her in anger as his two friends came over to help him up and they too glared at her. "Darkheart, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Tailsko apologized hoping Darkheart would forgive her but to her dismay the eagle only continued to glare at her with anger. Then the bird of prey grabbed the ball and stomped over to the fox. "What are you doing playing basketball Tailsko? Don't you know it's a boys' game?" Darkheart asked. Tailsko looked at the eagle and said. "Girls can play basketball too just like that hippo and the panda were playing earlier."

"That's different those were manly girls only manly girls can play basketball not like you where you're just a girly girl. You should be in knitting class knitting little socks for our babies in the future." Darkheart taunted as he pointed his finger at her stomach. Tailsko cringed at the thought of her and Darkheart having babies in the future she missed being in the cell of Robotnik's fortress already she rather be there and right here with Darkheart, at least Robotnik isn't some crazy sick pedophile he just a evil mad doctor. "What you do mean babies in the future?" Tailsko asked in digust. Then Darkheart grabbed Tailsko by the arm as he dragged her across to the bench and his friends followed him in respect. Then Tailsko sat down next to Darkheart who did the same and he dropped the ball which bounced across the courtyard near the basket. Slick and Turbo stood there and watched what was going to happen next.

"Here picture this." Darkheart said as he took off his shoes and placed his feet on the bench which had mud on it made Tailsko grimaced in digust she almost felt sick when he did that. She almost wished she _was_ sick today at least being sick means she wouldn't have to deal with Darkheart any longer. "A big beautiful manison, a very expensive meal I stole from the resturant, my little wife massaging my feet-mmm and playing with my privates, while the little ones are playing with Uncle Slick and Turbo." Darkheart explained to her about their possible future. "We'll probably have six or seven."

"Six or seven of what?" Tailsko asked.

"Strapping boys like me!" Darkheart answered pounding at his chest in a manly way.

"Really, imagine that." Tailsko said.

"And guess who's the lucky girl I'm gonna marry?" Darkheart asked.

"Let me guess." Tailsko said.

"You Tailsko!" Darkheart said as he looked at her with lust. Tailsko then got up from the bench and backed away from the eagle making sure not to back up in Slick and Turbo who might grab her from behind. "Why Darkheart I don't know what to say." Tailsko said backing away from the eagle. "Say you'll marry me in the future." Darkheart said walking over to her like a smooth cool guy. "Gee, Darkheart this is so sudden but I don't deserve you!" Tailsko said tickled the eagle with her two tails and she pushed the eagle away from her and tripped him down into the mud puddle near the courtyard. (A/N: Ha! Ha! Ha! He did not see _that_ coming!) Then Tailsko flew away from the courtyard before Slick and Turbo could grab her. Darkheart got up from the mixture of mud and anger on his face glaring at the fox for saying no to him.

Slick and Turbo helped him up as he wiped the mud off of his face in anger. "So? Did she say yes?" Slick asked. The eagle grabbed the red iguana and glared at him. "I will have Tailsko for my wife make no mistake of that!" Darkheart growled and he dropped him into the mud puddle too as he grabbed his blue shoes and walked away from his friends. "Touchy." The red iguana said to his friend as he got up from the puddle. The turtle nodded in agreement. The eagle stomped through the playground as the other kids watched him in horror daring not to laugh at the eagle or if they did...well you rather not know.

Tailsko was hiding the bushes when this happened she looked out of the bush to see if the coast was clear and she noticed that the eagle was gone. She sighed in relief when he was gone she was glad that the eagle didn't see her hiding in the bushes or otherwise...who knows. Then suddenly, she felt a hand grabbed her from behind. Tailsko screamed and grabbed the hand and was about to throw him against the wall when she turned around to find the owner was a blue hedgehog who looked at her with surprise for grabbing him. Tailsko gasped realizing the mistake she almost made by attacking her best friend Sonic.

"Sonic! It's you!" Tailsko said in surprise.

"Of course, it's me who else did you think it was?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry Sonic, I thought you were Darkheart." Tailsko said.

"Darkheart? Is he bothering you again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, he was earlier. He wanted me to marry him this time but I told him no and I tripped him into the mud puddle." Tailsko explained to her blue friend. The blue hedgehog laughed when she told him that. "You tripped him, eh?" Sonic asked. Tailsko nodded. "Can you imagine me marrying Darkheart? I wouldn't marry that vulture even if my life depended on it. I rather be in Robotnik's prison than be married to Darkheart at least Robotnik isn't a sick pedophile and wants to have sex with me like Darkheart. Robotnik maybe evil but he's not _that_ evil thank God." Tailsko said. Sonic shook his head at the thought. "Tell me about it."

On the side of the playground there were four kids walking and talking with each other about their lives. The four kids were: Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Charmy. Cream was a female cream-colored rabbit with brown eyes, long floppy ears, brown markings on her head, around her eyes and on the tip of her ears, white muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, an orange dress with a blue tie, cute features, a soft fluffy tail, and orange shoes. She was Amy's best friend and a good one too. Cheese was a male blue Neutral chao with blue eyes, yellow pom-pom on his head, yellow markings on his head, hands, and feet, purple wings, and a red tie. He was Cream's pet chao and a friend too. Charmy was a male yellow and black bee with orange eyes, a red and black helmet, yellow and black attendaes, peach muzzle/inner-fur/arms, an orange vest with a zipper, gloves, yellow and black pants, white wings, a white stinger, and orange shoes. He was good friends with Amy, Cream, and Cheese. He also has a crush on Cream but he rather keep it a secret until he was ready to tell her about his true feelings of her.

The four kids were having a great time with each other unaware that hell is going to break loose for them. "Did you really see Sonic walking on the sidewalk with his new friend who happened to be a orange two-tailed vixen on thier way home last weekend?" Charmy asked the pink hedgehog as they were walking around the playground during recess. Amy nodded. "Of course I did. Sonic's a really great guy to have around especially when bullies are bothering other kids who are weaker than themselves. Maybe someday Sonic and I will get married." Amy said while blushing. Her friends smiled at her and then they noticed Sonic and Tailsko holding hands. "Hey look! It's Mister Sonic holding a orange two-tailed fox's hand that must be Miss Tailsko the one Miss Amy told us about." Cream said pointing to the two friends. "Chao." Cheese said nodding.

Amy opened her eyes to find Sonic and Tailsko holding hands together talking about the Darkheart incident. The pink hedgehog gasped when she saw Sonic and Tailsko holding each other's hands. Amy wondered why they were doing that then she remembered what happened two days ago when she first met Tailsko. She was walking down the sidewalk when she spotted Sonic and Tailsko hugging each other then she decided to take some roses which she picked from her garden and gave some to him afterward she gushes about how great Sonic is with his good deeds and she saw Tailsko and decided to be friendly with her but was afraid of her until Tailsko found out that she's a nice girl just had anger issues like Knuckles they both became friends and when she walked back to her home she decided to look at Sonic one last time before she goes and she turned and saw Sonic...carrying Tailsko in his arms like a groom does to the bride! Amy gasped she couldn't believe it Tailsko and Sonic are going steady together! Amy then growled at the thought she couldn't believe that Tailsko lied to her about her and Sonic being best buds or so she thought.

The pink hedgehog's cheeks turned red with anger then she got out her Piko Piko Hammer which was a large red and yellow hammer she uses that hammer to beat up bullies or jerks with and now she was about to smash the hell of the certain two-tailed fox! Cream, Cheese, and Charmy looked at Amy in fear wondering why she was doing this then it hit them like a baseball during the game she saw Sonic and Tailsko holding hands! She believes that Tailsko is stealing Sonic away from her and now she's going to smash that fox to oblivion with her hammer! "OK two-tailed bitch here I come!" Amy yelled as she did a Xena-like battle cry. Cream, Cheese, and Charmy tried to grab her but couldn't grab her quick enough and she ran straight toward the two.

"Oh no! Charmy we have to do something before somebody gets hurt!" Cream said putting her hands on her cheeks. "Chao." Cheese said nodding in agreement. He knew what to do in this situation he had to go get a teacher to stop this madness. The yellow bee knew who just to get...Principal Vector. The flying insect looked up to Vector like a father to him and a hero as well like Tailsko does to Sonic. The bee wanted to Vector to give him the job as the principal's helper unfortunely he told him that he was too young to help out and also told him that he has Episo as the helper already but that didn't stop him from trying to make Vector say yes to him to be the helper. He'll be the helper to him one day no matter what! He believes in himself to be the second helper of Vector. The bee snapped out of his thought and ran over to Cream.

"I know what to do I'll get Principal Vector and tell him what's going on he'll know what to do!" Charmy said to the rabbit. The rabbit smiled. "That's the great idea! Mr. Vector will know what to do he's in charge of the school! Go get him I'll try to stop Amy and Cheese will help me." The cream-colored rabbit said. The bee nodded. "You got it!"

"Great idea Charmy!" Cream said as she kissed him on the head.

Charmy blushed and said. "Thanks."

Cream giggled at the bee then he flew away from the rabbit and the neutral chao. "Come on Cheese, let's go!" Cream said. "Chao." Cheese said. Then they both ran to stop their friend of causing any harm or at least try to.

Back with the two friends, Sonic and Tailsko then noticed that they were holding each other's hands. Sonic and Tailsko blushed as they let go of each other's hands and turned away from each other. "Sorry Sonic, I didn't notice." Tailsko said blushing. "No, it's my fault I shouldn't have snuck up behind you." Sonic said feeling embarassed.

"So? Holding hands I see." A female voice asked. The two friends turned to find Amy standing there with a scary angry look on her face and a hammer in her hand about ready to pound someone. "Amy?" Sonic and Tailsko said in unison. "Is there something wrong?" Tailsko asked. "Yes, there is something wrong I see you two are holding hands together are you two going steady together?" Amy said in an angry tone. Sonic and Tailsko looked at each other and then looked back at Amy. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "I saw you two days ago carrying Tailsko in your arms bridal style." Amy answered. "Do you like her Sonic?"

"Yes I do Amy but..." Sonic began but Amy cut him off. "I KNEW IT! SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Amy shouted in anger. "Now, wait a minute Amy. Let me explain..." Tailsko gestured her trying to calm her down but to her dismay it didn't work. "You can explain after I KILL YOU!" Amy shouted at her as she swung her hammer at her but Tailsko ducked then she flew away from her but Amy grabbed her by the tails and said. "Oh no you don't!" Amy shouted as she pulled her down and swung her hammer again this time hitting her in the head causing her to hit the wall. Then the pink hedgehog ran over to the orange fox about ready to swing again when she grabbed her leg and pulled her down causing her to fall down along with her hammer with it.

"You'll regret that bitch!" Amy shouted as she grabbed the fox by the hair and began pulling on it. She yelped in pain as she did that but then Tailsko grabbed Amy's hair and she began to pull on it she too yelled in pain. "Ouch!" Tailsko and Amy both yelped in pain. Since Amy's hair was short it didn't hurt as much but Tailsko's was longer than Amy's and it hurt a lot but she didn't care she had to stop the pink hedgehog from killing her. Tailsko and Amy then let go of each other's hair and they began punching at each other. The other kids watched this and cheered on the fight mostly the males even the homosexual females cheered on the fight.

Sonic watched on in horror hoping that not one of them will get hurt for he knew how angry Amy gets when someone tries to steal him away from her. He remembers one time a female red cat was hitting on him and when Amy found out she got so angry and she beaten up that cat and right now the cat is still in the hospital so to speak. Sonic shivered at the memory he doesn't want Amy to make the same mistake she did long ago before he met Tailsko. Sonic had to do something but what? Then he felt someone tapped his shoulder he turned to find that it was Cream and Cheese looking at him with concern on their faces.

"Excuse me Mister Sonic will you please help me stop Amy from fighting with Miss Tailsko before someone gets hurt please." Cream said with a sad look on her face. Cheese nodded. "I'll try." Sonic said patting the young rabbit on the head which made her smile at the hedgehog. The blue blur rushed into the fight where Amy and Tailsko are pulling on each other's hairs again then Sonic grabbed Tailsko while Cream grabbed Amy and pulled them apart from each other. Amy was struggling againist the rabbit's hold while Tailsko was hugging Sonic tightly. The kids moaned in disappointment knowing the fight was over.

"Let go of me Cream so I can punch the lights out of this hedgehog stealing fox!" Amy shouted at her friend. "No Amy! That's quite enough you hurt enough people already like that cat who is still in the hospital." Cream said sternly for once.

"Chao." Cheese said nodding.

"That cat deserve it for hitting on Sonic and now I'm going do the same to this fox or better yet the morgue." Amy said struggling againist her rabbit friend. Tailsko cringed at the pink hedgehog after she said that. "Amy please, Sonic and I are just good friends." Tailsko assured her. But Amy didn't believe her and grew even more angry. "LIAR! THE NEXT STOP THE HOSPITAL!" Amy yelled at her with her cheeks very red. Tailsko gulped as she grabbed Sonic and she flew up onto the roof of the school. Amy tried to follow them but was still struggling againist Cream even though Cream wasn't strong like Knuckles or anyone else she still had a good grip on Amy thanks to her anger. Then like a miracle a voice stopped the pink hedgehog in her tracks.

"No Amy, the next stop will be in the principal's office!" A gruff voice said.

The girls turned to find Vector standing there with an angry look on his face and his arms crossed like a police office waiting for the criminal to confess to his or her crimes that they commited. Amy smiled sheepishly at the crocodile principal and said. "Oh hi Principal Vector." The green crocodile only glared at her. "What this I hear about you attacking Tailsko for thinking she stole Sonic away from you?" Vector asked. Charmy was hiding behind the principal in case she attacks him too. "Well, I first saw Sonic and Tailsko hugging each other two days ago I thought they were hugging in friendship but after I met her and went back home I decided to take another look at Sonic before I left but when I saw Sonic again he was carrying Tailsko home bridal style and today I saw them holding hands. I think Tailsko is stealing Sonic away from me!" Amy explained with a pout on her face.

"Amy, we don't know that and fighting is wrong." Cream said as she put a hand on her shoulder to assure her that Tailsko telling the truth about what she said before Vector arrived on the scene. The pink hedgehog glared at her rabbit friend and said. "Believe me Cream I know Tailsko is stealing Sonic away from me just like that cat did long ago."

"Listen young lady, this could go on your record for beating up another student and injuring him or her very badly. As much as I love fighting and all fighting in school is againist the rules...unless if it's outside the school of course or if the student deserves to be beating up!" Vector said. "VECTOR!" Said a voice behind him. The crocodile turned to find Espio walking up to him after he heard the last thing he said about fighting in school. "Well, remember what happened between Darkheart and Tailsko? That so-called bird of justice deserved to be beating up for bullying and almost raping her. It's about time someone beaten up Darkheart that boy needs to learn that bullying and raping is never the right thing to do!" Vector said with his eyes closed and a finger raised in the air like a brave man.

Espio slapped his forehead in frustation. "Vector, we're just lucky the parents of Darkheart didn't call the police on Tailsko for assaulting thier kid when he did something wrong. When they found out about what happened in the boys' bathroom and in the swimming pool they reacted to Darkheart's action by just sending him to his room without supper same with his friends they did the right thing by punishing Darkheart but now when they heard that thier son got beaten up by Tailsko they believed that it's Tailsko's fault and they believed she trying to get revenge on him for bullying her by killing him at least that's what Darkheart said to them and they actually believe him! We should do something about Darkheart's bullying toward Tailsko before things get out of hand." The purple chameleon explained.

"And we will I'll just find Darkheart and talk to him again about how bullying is wrong and raping can lead to going to jail it's no problem at all!" Vector said shrugging his arms like it was no big deal to him.

The purple chameleon just shook his head in dismay and said. "No, that won't work we already tried that and he'll just ignore us and bullied Tailsko even more. You know that old saying in one ear and out another. And calling his parents will just make things worse they'll probably think we're lying to them about Darkheart bullied Tailsko again because Darkheart will probably just make it look like Tailsko was bullying him instead after he got beaten up by her. He'll just make himself look like he got beaten up by Tailsko again and his parents will sue us for lying to them about Darkheart's bullying Tailsko and attempt to rape her! We have to do something else so Darkheart won't bully Tailsko ever again! We'll have to think of something."

Vector rubbed his chin for a while until the chameleon's words sunked into his head and realized that Espio was right. Vector nodded and said. "You're right we should do something about Darkheart and we'll think of something. But for now, let's take care of this problem right now with Amy." The chameleon nodded. The crocodile turned to the pink hedgehog. "Now then young lady I think you should apologize to Tailsko right now for fighting her." Vector said.

"Why should I?" Amy asked with her arms crossed. "She stole my boyfriend Sonic."

"Because if you don't then you won't be going shopping for a while after I tell your parents about this." Vector warned her. Amy gasped when he told her that and she turned to the principal. "You're going do that?" Amy asked. The green crocodile nodded. "Yep." The pink hedgehog shook her head she couldn't go the whole day with shopping she loved shopping as if it was like her life support and without the life support that person will die. If Amy doesn't go shopping her excitement will die in the end. The pink hedgehog sighed in defeat knowing that she can't agrue with the principal of the school after all he was in charge. Amy also thought that Tailsko might have been telling the truth about her and Sonic being friends so she turned around to apologize to the two when she noticed that they've disappered!

"Hey! Where did they go?" Amy asked. The crocodile groaned in dismay he couldn't believe that it was happening again Tailsko has run away again but this time she took Sonic along with her but before the crocodile would go back to his office to tell the teachers about this incident again one of the kids noticed something on top of the roof and Vector heard this.

"Hey look! Sonic and Tailsko are on the roof!" Shouted one of the kids, a male yellow ostrich pointing to the roof which Sonic and Tailsko were on top of. Vector looked up to find that what the ostrich said was true Sonic and Tailsko were on top of the roof! Vector gasped it was worst than he suspected he thinks that Sonic and Tailsko are about to jump off the school to end their misery together. The green crocodile sighed in anger it wasn't his day so the long aquatic reptile ran over to where Sonic and Tailsko where the other kids were. "Sonic! Tailsko! What in the heck are you doing on top of that roof?" Vector shouted to them.

"I think they're about to jump!" Another kid, a male orange falcon replied.

"I hope so! That would be cool to see!" A third kid, a male Causican-American human kid cheered.

"NO!" Vector shouted at them which scared them a bit. Then the green reptile turned backed to the two mammals on the roof and shouted to them. "Come down here right now before you get hurt!" Tailsko looked down at the crocodile and answered. "No thanks! I think we're safe up here!"

"Are you crazy you could get hurt up there and besides you'll be in big trouble if you don't come down immeidity!" Vector shouted back. "We'll be even more hurt if Amy or Darkheart is down there we're not coming down until Amy calms down herself and when Darkheart congrulates or gets expelled. And I'm hoping that he gets expelled." Tailsko yelled down at him. The pink hedgehog stomped over toward where Vector is and she glared at the fox. "You heard him get down here right now so I can beat the living crap out of you!" Amy shouted. "No! You will do no such thing!" The crocodile shouted at her.

"Hey everyone look! The spaceship with a fat alien inside is coming toward our school!" Charmy shouted all of the sudden pointing at the flying object coming toward them. Everyone turned their attention away from Sonic and Tailsko and toward to where Charmy was pointing and they gasped to find the flying object was indeed coming toward their school! "Whoa! What in the world is that?' Vector asked to nobody in particlaur. "It's the spaceship with a fat alien inside of it I already said that!" Charmy answered in annoyance.

-With Robotnik-

Robotnik flew for a while until he saw a large brick red building with a large sign on top of it saying "Green Hill Elementry School" in purple words. The man smiled at his extact location where the third emerald is. "There it is! Green Hill Elementry School the extact location where my emerald is and it was easy to find thanks to my new invention the emerald tracker which I installed in case of the emergency to find emeralds and I found the third one!" Robotnik said laughing as he drove faster to the school hoping to get there in time before someone else steals the emerald from him.

"Whoa! Slow down doctor you're going too fast!" Decoe exclaimed hanging on to dear life which robots don't have but to him he doesn't want to be smashed to bits.

"Please doctor I think I'm about to be sick!" Bocoe said while making a urping sound as he held his hand to his mouth.

"Oh knock it off! You're a robot Bocoe and robots never get sick!" The heavy-set man shouted at the silver robot in anger. "Well, what you suspect in a dream story at least that's what KS called his stories and they are based on his dreams at night or daydreams." Bocoe said shrugging his shoulders. Robotnik waved off his robot and said. "Never mind! Just keep quiet or I'll turn this around!"

"Yes sir!" The silver robot said salutating his master.

"Everyone get inside!" Vector shouted at the kids. The kids screamed and ran all over the place like chickens who had their heads cut off but luckily the crocodile kept them in line and told them to follow him into the school which they did and the crocodile checked around to see if anyone was still left outside and locked the door behind him so Robotnik can't get in forgetting that Sonic and Tailsko are still on top of the roof.

-On the Roof-

Sonic and Tailsko wondered what was going on down there after they heard the commotion of kids screaming it was like Doomsday or something. "Sonic, what you do think is going on down there?" Tailsko asked. "Don't know little sis, but something's definetly wrong here." Sonic repiled. Tailsko sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Boy, what the day Sonic. I mean what's next a robot invasion?" Tailsko asked sarcastially as she rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air. Then as if on cue, a cute laughter hovered above the hedgehog and the fox. "Huh?" They both said in confusion and they looked up to find a small black robot hovering over them and he landed on the edge of the school roof which was thick enough to support him.

"There you are you must be Sonic." Bokkun said.

Sonic nodded and said. "Yeah so? Who are you?"

"I'm Bokkun the messager boy of Dr. Robotnik and he got a message for you!" He introduced himself as he pulled out of his green carrying case a telebomb which was a large yellow television like bomb but after the message is played it blows up in the face of the one who gets it.

Bokkun then sets the telebomb on the edge of the school so Sonic and Tailsko could see it clear and then he pressed a button and a screen shows Robotnik's face with a evil smile on it. "Hello again Sonic, you may have thought you've seen the last of me well you're wrong I've returned and this time I've found out at the emerald is right at Green Hill Elementry School you better be going to that school Sonic so that way you and I can have a rematch and this time I'll win because I have my more powerful machines with me and now I won't miss one single shot even with your fast speed I also have my robots with me to help out so you better be ready to go to school Sonic because this is one class you won't want to miss! After I'm through with you I'll get the emerald and maybe pay a visit with Tailsko to make her make more inventions for me to take over the world, if I feel like it that is! You better be ready to say your prayers hedgehog because here I come!" Robotnik said to the blue hedgehog before the screen fading to black. Then a voice came out and said. "This message was brought to you by Eggman Empire who is not repsonable for any accidents except this one!"

Then suddenly the telebomb began to fizzle and spark causing the two mammals to hugged each other tightly about ready to blow when Bokkun laughing accidently knock the telebomb off the school building the robot noticed this and gasped at his mistake then he jumped off the school and caught it just in time before it hit the ground then he flew back up on the edge. "Ah-ha! Got it!" Bokkun said holding it up in victory. Suddenly...

KA-BOOM!

The bomb blew up on him and he was left all gray and dazed after the explosion. "Ow." Bokkun said and then he collasped on the edge out cold. "Oo, that's gotta hurt." Tailsko said. Sonic nodded. Then she walked over to the black robot and picked him up making sure he was okay. Sonic checked too to see if he was still alive. "Hey little guy, are you okay?" Tailsko asked. The black robot opened his eyes to find Tailsko's concern face looking at him and to Bokkun it was pretty. Bokkun had hearts in his eyes and blushed at the fox. Then he shook off the soot and got onto the edge in a seductive pose as he smiled at her. "I'm fine now cute stuff." Bokkun said in a seductive tone. The vixen backed away from the robot like it was about to touch her. "Why are you looking at me like that Bokkun?" Tailsko asked. Bokkun smiled at her while he had hearts in his eyes. Tailsko gulped knowing what was going on in his mind and said. "OK! Now that I see that you're fine you might as well go back to your master Robotnik!"

"What's the rush beautiful?" Bokkun asked. Sonic didn't like where this was going so he grabbed the black robot and he threw him across the schoolyard where he landed into the face of his creator who was driving his machine. "Hey! Let go Bokkun I can't see where I'm going!" Robotnik shouted at him. Decoe and Bocoe noticed this then they signed thier wills and prayed for safety and they hugged each other as they braced themselves for the inevitable. But as luck would have it Robotnik managed to get the robot off his face and stopped the machine just in time before he collided into the tree.

All four of them sighed in relief then Robotnik and his two minions glared at Bokkun who smiled sheepishly at them. "Hi Robotnik, I gave Sonic his message like you told me to do." Bokkun said waving at them. The bald heavy-set human smiled at Bokkun for once he did something right. "Oh did you now?" He asked his messanger boy. "Yep, Sonic got the message." Bokkun answered. "Good work, Bokkun about time you did something right and did the telebomb blew up in Sonic's face?" The man asked. Bokkun looked down in shame and said. "Well, not extactly the bomb blew up in my face but at least I met Tailsko who's a pretty nice girl." He blushed at the last part he said.

The human slapped his forehead and glared at Bokkun. "You idiot! She's working with Sonic the Hedgehog our #1 new enemy!" Robotnik shouted at him. The black robot gasped. "Oh no! I fell in love with her and already she betrayed me, boy, love really does hurt!" Bokkun said as he began to cry. Robotnik groaned in anger as he muttered under his breath. "What a cry baby."

"Doctor look, there they are right now!" Decoe said pointing to the two figures on the roof. The human smiled evilly and said. "Well looks like Sonic goes to this school after all and a good thing too because I'm going to teach him not to mess with the famous Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" Then he flew slowly to the school to catch Sonic by surprise.

-At the same time with Sonic & Tailsko-

"I just knew this was going to happen Sonic. I knew that Robotnik would come back one day and he is he's coming to our school to steal the emerald and probably get revenge on the both of us. You for ruining his evil schemes and me for not helping out with his evil schemes. What are we going to do? Robotnik might be more powerful than ever." Tailsko said in a worried tone pacing back and forth with sweat all over her face thankfully it wasn't ruining her make-up which was sweat-proof. Sonic looked at Tailsko with concern he too was worried he knew Robotnik would want revenge on him and Tailsko for those two reasons but he also knew he can outrun Robotnik because he was a fastest hedgehog around but Tailsko wasn't she could fly away from him but how fast can she fly?

Sonic shook off the fear and decided to calm Tailsko down he was her friend and he would help her out no matter what problem it is even if it's means his life. The blue hedgehog walked over to the orange vixen then placed a hand on her shoulder she turned around to find Sonic looking at her with concern. Tailsko frowned and said. "What are we going to do Sonic?"

"Don't worry Tailsko, we've handle Robotnik before and I'm sure we can handle him again after all we are the team. With my super fast speed and your flying ablity we can overcome Robotnik and take care of him once and for all just like the last time I used my speed to outrun Robotnik and you used your flying skills to get away from his fortress. We can take on Robotnik Tailsko!" Sonic said with confident in his voice. Tailsko then smiled and nodded at the blue hedgehog. She knew that Sonic was right they took care of Robotnik before they can handle him again. Sonic was there to protect her from Darkheart and his goons and now it was her turn to be there for Sonic in case anything goes wrong. Tailsko then smiled and looked at Sonic with confident on her face.

"You're right Sonic! Let's take on that Egg Head Robotnik!" Tailsko said with her fists in the air. "Alright! That a girl!" Sonic said. Then they both high fived each other. Sonic and Tailsko then hugged and they looked at each other. "I think Robotnik won't show up at all because he probably doesn't know where our school is he'll maybe go the wrong way and get lost and he'll forget the whole thing he may look smart but he's too stupid to know who he's messing with Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest blue hedgehog around. He'll never catch us with you around Sonic." Tailsko said. Sonic nodded.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't count on it fox girl!" A crackly gruff voice said from behind.

(Sonic Adventure: Dr. Robotnik Theme)

Sonic and Tailsko turned around and gasped to find Robotnik grinning evilly at them along with his robots except for Bokkun who was still crying his eyes out about what Robotnik said about Tailsko. "IT'S ROBOTNIK!" Tailsko exclaimed pointing to the man in fear. "Why Tailsko you remembered my name that's so nice of you to remember me since our first encounter it's the shame you had to leave my fortress so soon we were just getting to know each other but I'll forgive everything if you do me one favor." Robotnik said smiling at her. Tailsko raised her eyebrow at the man wondering what this evil doctor wants from her she hopes it wasn't her body she had enough trouble from Darkheart with that already and she glared at the man. "If you want my body Robotnik forget it!" Tailsko shouted.

The fat man shook his head and his face grimaced at the thought. "No, not that! I maybe evil but I'm not _that_ evil. I'm not a pedophile! What I meant was a favor as in an object you know like a jewel, a gem, or even a emerald?" Robotnik said as he raised his eyebrow at the last part.

Tailsko sighed in relief when she heard that he wasn't a pedophile but realized what he meant by emerald she knew that Robotnik wants the emerald somewhere around this school. "I know what you mean a emerald as in the chaos emerald!" Tailsko shouted at the man. "That's right now be a good girl and help me find the emerald and together we geniuses can rule Mobuis together!" Robotnik said with his arm in the air. Tailsko shook her head. "No way Robotnik! I'm not listening to you anymore you tricked me the last time you force me to make inventions to help you rule Mobuis and I'm not working with you to find the emerald I rather be in jail than work with you!" Tailsko yelled at him. Then she spat in his face causing the robots to gasped in surprise except Bokkun who laughed at this.

Robotnik glared at Bokkun who stopped afterward and hid behind the chair of the Egg Mobile. The fat man then turned to the fox and said. "So? That's your answer eh? All right then, I have no choice but to strick my robots after you!" He then wiped the spit off his face as he turned to his two robots. "Decoe! Bocoe! Get that fox!" Robotnik demanded pointing to the fox. "Yes Robotnik!" Decoe and Bocoe said in unison then they jumped out of the Egg Mobile and toward the fox.

"Come on fox, it's time to visit the doctor." Decoe said.

"That's right he'll fix you right up and make you good as bad!" Bocoe agreed.

"Sorry boys but I have another appointment tell him that I won't be coming in for a long time." Tailsko said as she jumped up, twirled her two tails, and flew away from them. "Get back here!" The robots shouted then they chased after her. Bokkun then chased after the robots and shouted. "Wait for me beautiful!"

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!" Sonic yelled at the robots but before he could chase after him Robotnik grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the edge of the school. Sonic turned around and glared at him. "What's the big idea, Robuttnik?" Sonic asked. "No, no, Sonic. You and I have some unfinished buisness to take care of I still want a rematch after you beaten me in my fortress remember?" Robotnik said shaking his finger at him. Sonic smiled confidently knowing that he'll win like a last time. "Bring it Egg Head!" Sonic challenged. "Oh, I will!" The fat man said then he pressed several buttons making huge guns and weapons appear from his Egg Mobile. The blue hedgehog's face turned white with fear maybe this time Robotnik might win.

Robotnik smiled evilly and said. "So, Sonic do you think you could still win?"

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 8 and part one. Chapter 9 and part two will be soon! There you go Chapter eight is completed! Oh boy, Sonic's in big trouble now Robotnik has too many weapons to count looks like Robotnik might win this time! This is not good! And what about Tailsko? Will Decoe and Bocoe capture her and make her work for Robotnik? Has Sonic and Tailsko's days of happiness come to the end? Will Amy overcome her jealousy before it's too late? Will Robotnik really win this time? Stay tuned and find out in Chapter 9: Robotnik Attacks Pt. 2 don't miss it! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Read and review please! BUT NO FLAMES ALLOWED OR ROBOTNIK WILL BLAST YOU WITH HIS MACHINE! Thank you! Review please!

Fun Facts:

1. The part where Robotnik sarcastially answers Bocoe's question about Bokkun undercooking his eggs again is silimar to the scene in Sonic Colors where Robotnik answers sacarstially about wanting a cheeseburger and shake thought it would be funny to add the reference scene in this story.

2. When Bokkun tries to sneak away after he poured cold water on Robotnik's lap he stops him and tells him to come over to where he is and he says "You'll really done it this time Bokkun my pants are ruined why I ought to..." as he was about to punch him before the emerald tracker beeps. Is reference to the scene from Super Robotnik from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where the same thing happens but it's Coconuts and Robotnik falls into the chemicals which gave him super powers. I love to put references from old games and shows in my own stories.

3. Darkheart making the future propersual to Tailsko, Tailsko rejecting him into the mud puddle, and Darkheart telling his friends to make no mistake of making Tailsko his future wife is silimar to the scene from Beauty and The Beast where Gaston propsals to Belle but rejects him and tells Lefou to make no mistake of Belle being his wife. Thought it would be funny to add the reference to that scene.

4. The part where Tailsko says "Boy Sonic, what the day. What's next a robot invasion.". Is silimar to Spongebob saying "Phew, what the day! What's next a zombie invasion?" from Krusty Sponge. I love that line I laugh everytime I heard that line.

5. At the end you already know that Robotnik appearing out of nowhere and Tailsko saying "It's Robotnik" is silimar to the scene from Sonic Adventure 1. The music is epic in that scene making it more action-packed like Sonic games should be! Also I made Bokkun have a crush on Tailsko instead of Cream because I wanted to be more funny where Bokkun tries to win Tailsko's heart but always failing to do so but he does gets a crush on Cream sometime later in the story! But I'll see what I can do.

Oh and here's the age list for the characters in this story and chapters:

Sonic - 11

Tailsko - 11

Darkheart - 12

Slick - 12

Turbo - 12

Mr. Woodcock - 30

Knuckles - 11

Rouge - 11

Amy - 8

Cream - 6

Cheese - Unknown

Charmy - 6

Dr. Robotink - 50

Decoe and Bocoe - Unknown

Bokkun - Unknown

Vector - 20

Vanilla - 20

Amadeus - 30

Rosemary - 29

More coming soon. Change Knuckles' age because he looks more older than 10. I'll edit chapter four after I post this chapter later on. Sorry this chapter took so long but I was walking around getting an idea about what to write next also I got interuppted by my parnets a lot, things to do, writer's block and other things but here it is! Hope you like it! Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go play my new SEGA Genesis Arcade Motion game system I bought from WalGreens with the money I earned also I got a job so I might be late with my updates but I try to put my chapters in my documents file so that way I can update whenever I can. I'm going to play Sonic games on my system of course, mostly Sonic 2.

Anyway, thank you now read and review please! Bye for now! (Zooms off into the sunset Sonic style, I love doing that!)


End file.
